


Heaven and Hell's Pet

by zxzyoingo



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxzyoingo/pseuds/zxzyoingo
Summary: Jungkook is the chosen Pet of this year’s Heaven and Hell games, and lucky for him the participants are already head over heels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first attempt at a demon and angels au so please bare with me & enjoy reading !

"I didn't order fucking pizza!" Jungkook shouted from his Xbox, spamming his fingers on the controller. These assholes had been ringing on his doorbell for ten minutes now, when would they get the message and leave?

The doorbell rang for the umpteenth time, and that was when Jungkook had had enough. He threw his controller to the floor and stormed over to the door, throwing it open.

"What the fuck do you- oh." His mouth gaped.

Three, very attractive guys in black suits were standing on the step, with party poppers in their hands. Jungkook stood there gaping until one of them pulled. Nothing came out.

"Boof." The same guy said sarcastically. Jungkook could feel his cheeks heating up.

"What do you want?" He tried to act tough, even though on the inside he was heating up like a furnace- especially for that guy in the middle.

"We," the middle guy breathed. "Are the DIS."

Jungkook waited for some kind of explaination. He just couldn't think straight with all three of them staring at him like that. In fact, he couldn't think straight at all. He scratched his head.

"DIS? What's that?"

"It's the Demon Investigation Squad-"

"Ok, we'll cut the crap." The silent one on the right cut him off. "We're demons sent by Satan to claim you as his pet, before any angels come and get you."

Jungkook scoffed. _"What?"_ He sounded unimpressed. Was this a joke? Great. Three hot guys turn up on his doorstep for the first time in weeks and they're only here to play pranks on him.

He sighed. "I said, we're demons. Can't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"That we're dangerously attractive?" The middle one smirked, running a hand through his hair. He got hit.

"Ahh, fuck. I can't take this. Having to answer back to a human's making my spirit deflate." The left one sighed, stepping back to look at the scenery. If there was any. Mostly just dead trees and cars running by. "Can't we just go back to Hell and say we accidentally killed it? It worked last time.."

"No, Yoongi. This time we specifically promised Satan to get a human before Heaven's sent angels get it. And you know how he gets when he's angry.."

"Toasty!" The middle one grinned, staring murderously at bricks.

Jungkook on the other hand, had been horrified by 'Yoongi''s comment and had started to close the door. He had almost closed it fully too, when one of them pulled it back wide. Instantaneously all three of their gazes were fixed on him. Jungkook swore repeatedly in his mind.

"You really don't want to be doing that, Jeon Jungkook. Especially not with the things we'll be doing later~"

Jungkook gulped. "What things? And how do you know my name??" He started to panic.

"That doesn't matter right now. We don't have to answer to a human like you." Yoongi spat.

"What are your names?" Jungkook pried, starting to regret leaving his place in front of the TV. The middle one beamed.

"I'm Kim Taehyung! But you can call me Taetae~"

Jungkook felt his heart jump. It surprised himself. But he had no time to think about it any longer because the other two started speaking, and he definitely didn't want to make them angry.

"Min Yoongi. But you can call me Master Min."

The other two scowled. So did Jungkook, unwillingly.

"What??" Yoongi sighed exasperatedly. "He's a human!"

"Still~ If anyone wants to be his master then it would be me." Taehyung whined, hitting Yoongi. The other tutted.

"Just introduce yourself properly!"

"Why?! I'm centuries older than this sushi roll!"

"Sushi roll?" Jungkook cocked his head.

"I hate sushi rolls." Yoongi scowled. Jungkook swore quietly. But not quietly enough.

"What did you say you punk?! This human scum thinks he can talk back to demons tens of ranks above him- what a.. a..."

"Sushi roll?" The nameless one hit Yoongi across the head. "I am Kim Namjoon. I'd prefer it if you called me Namjoon."

"Ok. I'm Jeon Jungkook- and you can suck my ass!" Jungkook shouted, slamming the door.

He stared at the black wood in front of him, and noticed his ragged breathing, and the thumping in his chest. It would take a while to forget those three. Should he call the cops? Nah. They'd probably clear off soon enough.

Jungkook strolled into the kitchen, content with his decision. He opened the cabinet and brought out a packet of unpopped popcorn, setting it on the counter.

"Hmm hmm~" Jungkook hummed, checking the other cabinets for something to eat. He promised mom he would eat proper food or else she would come and take him home again. It was hard enough trying to get a university degree, but eating healthily too? It was a tall order, but one Jungkook had to fill.

"Ahh- nice!" He cheered, digging out a packet of ravioli. Practically bouncing around the kitchen, he tied an apron on and getting a pan ready. You may be wondering, why so much fuss over heating some packaged ravioli up? But no. For Jungkook, ravioli was the sacred lifeblood to which his blood frothed for, amongst other things. What he would give to sink his teeth into those little pasta pockets of goodness would surprise a lot of people, including himself.

Jungkook started boiling his ravioli, adding the satchet of flavour and leaving it to cook.

"Popcorn!" He suddenly remembered, whipping around to find the packet. It wasn't there. But he could've sworn he put it on the counter! Ah well, probably didn't even take it out anyway. His forgetfulness reached no bounds. Jungkook soon forgot the kernels and fully focused on perfecting his ravioli.

In a few minutes, it was complete. Jungkook smiled to himself and picked up the pan. At the same time, he felt an immense heat start to build up behind him. He turned around, pan in hand, and almost dropped his ravioli.

The three men in black suits were standing in his kitchen, eyes filled with swirling fire. The heat crackled out of their feet and made cracks on the marble tiles. But most of all, Jungkook felt the oppressing fear smother his soul.

"Wow.." He gaped, forgetting the situation they were in. They were just so.. _hot._ And not temperature wise.

Taehyung stood in the middle again, and was munching on a bag of something. It was... popcorn?! That was the stolen popcorn! Jungkook's eyes widened, but he didn't dare say anything. He wanted to ask how did he heat it up, but soon realised they must've used Hell's fire to pop those kernels.

Namjoon walked forward, steps ringing on the marble. With every step, Jungkook felt like he was cranking up the heat in a sauna. The demon in front of him reached out and held the edge of Jungkook's ravioli pan.

"Jungkook." Namjoon whispered. "I wouldn't try us demons. We get rather.. feisty when we're agitated."

Jungkook stared blankly at the demon, unable to tear himself away from those hellish eyes. Fortunately, he could pretty quickly when he felt a burning on his hand. He let go of the pan handle and hissed, shouting in pain. Then, there was a loud clanging. Namjoon clicked his fingers, and the flames extinguished. Jungkook realised what he had done.

He had dropped his ravioli.

In a sudden disbelief, he watched in horror as the remains of his favourite food pooled out from the pan onto the floor. Everyone stared at the ravioli on the floor for as long as about two minutes, before Yoongi spoke up.

"Human food's so gross. I don't know how you can eat that shit anyway."

Jungkook balled his fist, feeling tears brimming in his eyes. He hadn't felt this upset since somebody had thrown a tennis ball through his TV. Still, he didn't say anything.

"Huh? Why aren't you saying anything?" Yoongi tutted. "Actually, wait. He's got the right idea, stay silent in my-"

"Ok, Yoonie. We've had enough of you now. Kookie~ It's time for us to leave." Taehyung chimed, leaning to look at Jungkook's face, who was motionless.

"Jungkook. Coming with us will be the best possible outcome-"

"OUTCOME?! You steal my popcorn, ruin my ravioli- what sort of fucking outcome do you want?!" Jungkook burst, gritting his teeth. He proudly let a tear flow down his cheek, dropping into the remains of the ravioli. "It's okay, baby, I'll make another ravioli in your honour.."

The demons looked on confused as Jungkook sadly cleaned his ravioli off the floor, sobbing quietly. Jungkook overheard them whispering to another.

"Namjoon. Are you sure we got the right kid? This was the guy Satan wanted??"

"Yes, definitely! I don't know what's going on.."

"Jungkook crying is quite a turn on don't you think?"

Jungkook snapped his head up, staring at Taehyung, who had a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Your ruses might work with the others, Kookie, but they won't work with me. _I.. know.. everything.. about you._ " Taehyung hushed, tracing his fingers along Jungkook's jaw. Jungkook blushed.

"W-what?"

"I've been waiting so long... to finally touch you, Kookie."

"What?!" Jungkook fell backwards, scooting away from the smirking demon. His chest rose and fell quickly. When he looked to the other demons, he couldn't tell what emotion was on their faces. Jealousy? Anger? Lust? He had no idea.

"Guys, let's go. We can take Kookie with us too, seeing as he's full of energy." Taehyung chirped. "Kookie~ Do you need me to drag you to Hell myself~?"

Jungkook leaped up and shook his head vigorously. "I'll be fine." He said surprisingly calm.

"Good." Namjoon sighed, holding his hand up. He elegantly swirled his fingers in a circle, then made a line down the middle. "Round the Earth, down to the core, take us where the fire burns more."

A tear, a person-sized, opened in the space where Namjoon pointed, which unluckily had to be the stove. Through it Jungkook could see nothing but flames. He started to feel a little scared. Yoongi could sense his fear, presumably because he was a demon.

"What's wrong? Do you need a packed lunch?" He teased, pushing Jungkook closer to the tear.

"No! Just... won't I burn to a crisp in there?"


	2. Chapter 2

"H-hey! Where are you touching?" Jungkook batted the hands away from him.

" _You_ were the one worried about burning weren't you?! I have to rub the Vaseline over parts where you can't reach!" Yoongi shouted, harshly rubbing Vaseline into the younger boy's back.

Taehyung was currently holding Jungkook's jumper high, exposing his bare back. Even though he was disappointed he wasn't the one rubbing Vaseline into Jungkook's back, he got a nice view of the work Jungkook had been putting in at the gym. Namjoon, on the other hand, was busy finding a route to take through Hell so other demons wouldn't try and intervene with their business. 'The amount of demons willing to steal from Satan is crazy', he said. 

"Alright, all done." Yoongi announced. Taehyung let go of the jumper. "Now drop your pants." 

"What?!" Jungkook choked, edging backwards. "I thought you said we were all done!" 

"With the back, yes! But you don't want all that getting burned do you?!" 

Jungkook closed his mouth. He grabbed the Vaseline bottle off Yoongi and walked past both of them.

"I'll do it myself!" He shouted to them, locking himself in the bathroom. Taehyung whined, flicking fire in his hands to occupy his mind from Jungkook. Yoongi hissed in disgust, wiping the excess Vaseline off his fingers. He suddenly turned to Taehyung. 

"Taehyung. Don't get involved with that human kid." 

Taehyung looked up, surprised to see his elder frowning at him. 

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Satan asked for him himself. Don't get involved." 

"He's so possessive. Why can't he share his pets.." Taehyung pouted, carving words into the counter. "It's not like he hasn't got enough!" 

Yoongi sighed. "That's not the point, Tae." 

Yoongi tried to say something, but Jungkook came back, walking strangely. Taehyung huffed, disappearing into the tear, presumably to check on Namjoon. Jungkook slowly passed the Vaseline back to Yoongi. 

"All of it?" He questioned. 

"Yep."

"Even back there?"

Jungkook went a dark shade of crimson. "Why do I have to do this??" 

"If I'm delivering you to Satan himself I have to make sure that your package is protected! It's my job!" 

Jungkook turned on his heels and went back into the living room, unable to hear anymore of the conversation. Soundlessly, he turned on the TV and flicked it onto a cooking channel. He didn't bother to sit down. It felt squishy and weird to. 

Slowly, Taehyung trailed into the living room, standing next to Jungkook silently. He said nothing. Jungkook glanced sideways, beginning to get worried.

"Why did you come for me in particular?" Jungkook asked, changing the channel.  

"Satan wanted you. So we, his underlings, have come to get you." Taehyung sighed. He sounded almost... disappointed. Jungkook cocked his head.

"But.. why did he want me?" 

"Why does anybody want anything?" Taehyung grinned, turning to Jungkook. There it was again. That smile. It made Jungkook feel confused. Was this man in front of him really a demon? And not an angel? He felt himself being cheered up by even glancing at those eyes, and it almost distracted himself from the fact that he was about to be taken to Hell.

"How long.. will I stay in Hell?" Jungkook whispered. He felt Taehyung deflate next to him.

"I.. don't know Kookie." He bowed his head, muttering the next part. "But I'll make sure it isn't for long."

"Huh?" Jungkook's mouth opened. But Taehyung was already back in the kitchen with Yoongi, greeting Namjoon who had come back from Hell. He could've sworn he heard Taehyung say something more.

Jungkook turned the TV off. His appetite was ruined now. He took a quick look around the living room, turning off plug sockets, putting rubbish in the bin, etc, when a thought hit him. What happens if somebody tries to look for him? What would he do? Quickly Jungkook wracked his mind for an answer, when he laid his eyes on a painting of a beach on the wall.

He immediately brought out his phone and logged into Instagram. His feed was mainly of his university classmates, friends, and dog videos, but soon, a holiday announcement. He posed for a quick picture. The caption read:

_Going on holiday for a few weeks in the middle of nowhere so I won't be able to reply to anyone!! See ya ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

And, post. After that, he opened Kakao Talk and scrolled to a trustworthy friend. Chanyeol. He sat next to him in his economics class and had done a few projects with him too. Jungkook trusted him. He began typing.

_**Hey Chanyeol** _

_**Hey what's up** _

Surprisingly he answered instantly. Did everyone have this much free time in their holidays?

_**Can I ask for a favour?** _

_**What ㅋㅋㅋ** _

_**Can you watch my apartment while I'm on holiday? I can let u crash there until I come back as long as you take care of the place** _

_**Really?? U sure ??** _

_**You can have parties too, just don't trash the place** _

_**OK !!** _

_**AND DONT GO IN MY ROOM. EVER. In fact I'm locking it now** _

Jungkook quickly ran to his bedroom and haphazardly threw open a drawer. After several attempts he found the key for his room. He turned the key and put the small metal object inside his pocket.

_**Alright alright, when can I come over bro ??** _

_**ummmmm** _

_**I'll come over right now to see you off** _

_**Ahahaha nonoooo you don't need to do that I'm leaving now anyway** _

Jungkook swore. If Chanyeol that airhead came over now his cover would be blown.

_**I'm coming over~~ ^^ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ** _

Shit. Jungkook sprinted from his room into the kitchen, panting heavily. The three demons were still by the tear, still looking fine as hell in those suits. Taehyung chuckled. 

"Kookie, why are you panting so much? Doing something we should know about~?" 

Jungkook stammered. 

"M-my friend's c-coming over quickly so we n-need to leave!" He blurted out, looking outside the window feverishly. Chanyeol only lived ten minutes away by bus, so that's fifteen minutes walking- eight if that idiot was running, which he probably was. That meant they had maximum six minutes to leave before Chanyeol would come and expose all of them. 

That seems like a lot of time to slip in a portal. But it was more difficult than that. Namjoon was chanting in English and looked like even he was breaking a sweat, which Jungkook didn't even know was possible seeing as he was a demon. Yoongi was physically trying to pull the tear open because it looked like it was closing, and the fire in Taehyung's eyes was dimming. Jungkook wasn't even a demon and he could tell that that was a bad sign. 

"If you just.. give us a minute.." Yoongi strained, balancing on the stove. "To open the portal more fully.." 

"What's going on??" Jungkook whipped his head around, still fretting by the window. 

"We can't be in the human realm for too long.." Taehyung moaned, clutching his head. "It's unnatural for demons like us.. Only Satan can stay in the human realm for extended periods of time.." 

Suddenly, the tear began to close itself more rapidly, almost as if it was stitching itself back together again. Jungkook flailed. 

"Can't you open another tear??" He raised his voice, eyes darting everywhere. 

"Namjoon took most of his magical energy opening this.." Yoongi huffed loudly. "It's... hard even now.. to keep this open without flames.." 

"Flames?" Jungkook paused, looking at Yoongi. Yoongi stopped, then looked down. 

"This kid's a genius. SET ME ON FIRE!" Yoongi threw his head back. Jungkook rushed to get matches, fumbling with the tiny things. Meanwhile, Taehyung put a hand on Jungkook's shoulder. He seemed to be struggling with breathing. 

"Kookie.. Whatever you do.. Don't look at Yoongi when you put the fire on him.. You have to promise me.." Taehyung clutched onto Jungkook. Jungkook nodded, striking a match. Very carefully, he approached Yoongi's straining figure and turned the gas on. Then, he threw the match in, throwing himself back into Taehyung's arms. 

Jungkook heard a deep chuckle. Then a laugh. Then more laughing. Then horrifyingly, it changed into screaming, hysterical screaming, that shook Jungkook to the core and would've knocked him off his feet if it weren't for Taehyung gripping onto him tightly. 

"FEED ME TO THE FLAMES! I AM THE LITTEST SHIT AROUND HERE AND ANY FUCKER WHO DISAGREES CAN ARGUE WITH MY HELL WRATH!!" Yoongi screeched, eminating flames. 

To Jungkook's surprise, he felt Namjoon approach him from behind and cover his back, so that Jungkook was now in a demon sandwich. He tried not to let his blush show, and thankfully it was too hot in the room to tell any blush apart. 

"SEE YOU IN HELL FUCKERS! SATAN'S WAITING FOR HIS PET TO RETURN!!" Yoongi disappeared into the tear, leaving them in a crackly silence. 

The two demons apprehensively let go of Jungkook and approached the tear. 

"He's fucked." Namjoon swore, putting his hands in his pockets. Jungkook tried to understand. 

"What?" 

"Haha~! Kookie you are adorable! You just gave Yoongi demon crack!" Taehyung broke down laughing, hitting the table. Jungkook spluttered. 

"Demon crack?? I gave Mr. Min drugs? But I only turned the stove on!" He held his hands up defensively. He had nearly gotten caught dealing drugs in high school and he didn't want to go through the experience again. Namjoon chuckled. 

"Human fire is like drugs to us demons. Unfortunately the addicts have to stay in the human world to get enough demon crack, so they eventually die. We gave Yoongi it as a last resort.." 

"He won't die will he?!" Jungkook widened his eyes. 

"Oh no no," Namjoon shook his head. "He'll just be high as hell for a while. Best not to go near him." 

Jungkook nodded, suddenly remembering the time limit they were in. 

"Fuck!" He shouted. 

"You..?" Taehyung joked mildly, earning a glare from Jungkook. He ran to the window, just in time to see the weirdest thing. 

Chanyeol ran up to the edge of the grass, waving at Jungkook enthusiastically. Obviously he hadn't seen the flaming tear in his kitchen. Then, a cloud started to drop from the sky, almost as if it was falling in mid air. Chanyeol seemed to lose all interest in Jungkook and gaped at the cloud, that now had an angel reaching out of it. Wait what?! An angel?! 

"An angel?!" Jungkook exclaimed. Both Taehyung and Namjoon slammed against the window and swore profusely. 

"Fucking hell it's the angel squad! Namjoon let's get out of here!" Taehyung shouted, hitting the glass in frustration. 

"Couldn't have heard you sooner." Namjoon slid towards the tear, peeking inside. Jungkook was still glued to his friend being kidnapped by angels. Taehyung tugged on Jungkook's arm. 

"Jungkook! We have to go." He hissed. 

Jungkook watched in anticipation as Chanyeol began to levitate in mid air, face as dreamy as a chocolate ad. 

"No way!" Jungkook awed at the massive cloud. Then, an angel looked at him. It seemed as if he knew which way to look exactly. Jungkook found his mind going blank. His hands started moving on their own. They opened the latch of the window, and slowly slid the window open. Taehyung soon realised what Jungkook was doing. 

"Fuck! They have mind control on him! Let's go!" 

And just like that, Jungkook was shoved in the tear.


	3. Chapter 3

"STOP SCREAMING FOR FUCKS SAKE!" 

"I'M GOING TO DIE I'M GOING TO DIEEEEE!"

Jungkook was currently hurtling through a giant slide. A Hell Slide, as Taehyung had so brilliantly tried to reassure him. Through Jungkook's tumbling he could make out the two demons floating casually next to him, which sort of pissed him off. 

"Can't you, I don't know, help me get upright?!" Jungkook screamed, covering his head. It was insanely hot inside the slide, but then again, it was hell. Jungkook was still worried about Chanyeol, but tried to convince himself that angels are good, so they wouldn't hurt his friend. That made it easier to hurtle through the slide. 

"Fine~" Taehyung laughed, gripping his arm tightly. In one smooth movement, he hoisted him up so he was sitting upright. Jungkook looked around, dazed. 

"Where are we?" 

"We're in the Hell Slide, I told-" 

"This is the transition between the human realm and Hell," Namjoon threw a fireball at Taehyung. "Demons started complaining about how Hell wasn't fun thanks to Heaven's interventions, so Satan installed a slide." 

Now that Jungkook could see straight, he marvelled at what Hell was like. He thought it would be all fire and lava and people in suffering- but it was quite different. It was like a whole city underground, with some added flames. When he looked up, he could see flaming rocks shoot across the sky, like the comets in the human realm. Jungkook found it beautiful. 

"Beautiful eh~?" Taehyung nudged him, grinning. Jungkook stared flabbergasted. 

"Don't worry, we can't read minds- we can read emotions though." Namjoon reassured Jungkook. "And yes, it is quite beautiful. Though none of us really stay in one place to admire it." 

Taehyung nodded. Slowly, Jungkook began to notice the both of them changing. At first, it was just their eyes. Both of their eyes had been reinvigorated with life, and now burned with bright hellfire. Then it was their skin, which began to glow and reveal the intricate rivets that were unique for the both of them. Finally, and with a grunt, both of them sprouted horns on the top of their heads, that burnt fiercely. If Jungkook didn't find them attractive before, they sure as hell were now. 

He stared straight ahead, shoving his hands in his pockets. But his pockets weren't there. Jungkook looked down. And screamed again. His clothes had burnt off. 

"Fuck! My clothes burned!" He wailed, trying to cover himself. Taehyung's head snapped towards Jungkook, and said person could feel the demons gaze drag up and down his body. Jungkook fiercely glared at Taehyung, screeching to a halt once he saw that the red in his eyes had turned to purple. Namjoon spotted it too. 

"Hey! Taehyung! Don't get turned on by a human, you asshole!" He tutted, taking his jacket off. He gave it to Jungkook, who gratefully hid his package before Taehyung could make a move on it. 

Taehyung sheepishly looked away and Jungkook swore he could see a blush on his warm cheeks, but was too embarrassed himself to criticise. 

After a few more minutes, they had reached the end of the slide. Both Namjoon and Taehyung (reluctantly) lifted Jungkook and settled him down on Hell surface. As Jungkook was trying to rearrange Namjoon's jacket on himself, he caught Taehyung staring. His eyes were burning with purple again. Jungkook shivered and ignored him. 

"Let's go." Namjoon whispered, signalling to Taehyung. They both went on either side of Jungkook and began to walk quickly. And Jungkook quickly saw why. Other demons had started to notice the party and obviously humans weren't seen very often around Hell, because soon there was a crowd. Some people were whispering to each other, tutting, even catcalling- which Jungkook felt disgusted by. He found himself shrinking further and further between the two demons.

"Kookie~ What's wrong?" Taehyung seemed to have completely recovered from earlier. Jungkook scratched his head again. 

"I feel embarrassed, people are staring.." He sighed. 

"Don't be," Taehyung whispered in his ear. "You're beautiful. They're all jealous." 

Jungkook's mind stopped again. He glanced to Taehyung. He was giving him that smile again, the one that made his heart flutter. Jungkook soon blushed even harder when he realised that demons could read emotions. He heard Taehyung chuckle. 

"Don't worry Kookie~" 

What? What did that mean? Jungkook had no time to think about it because they then stopped at a large palace. Two buff guards were standing at the door, shirtless, Jungkook might add. They both held spears in their hands, that burned brightly with blue flames. 

"We're here to see the King, Satan." Namjoon announced. 

"Names." One of them gruffly asked. 

"I am Kim Namjoon, first attendant to his Royal Highness Satan." He bowed. 

"And I am Kim Taehyung, third attendant to his Royal Highness Satan." Taehyung bowed also. He nudged Jungkook. 

"Um, I'm Jungkook.. I was chosen by Satan?" 

"And the second attendant?" 

"He's-"

"COMIN' AT YA LIVE FROM SATAN'S PALACE BOOOYYSSSS!!" A familiar voice boomed. 

Jungkook whipped around to see Yoongi, in all his drugged glory, charging towards them. The only human then realised in shock that Yoongi was charging straight towards them. 

Demons were heavier than Jungkook thought. It must be the horns, or maybe it was just Yoongi's enormous ego that was weighing him down. Whatever it was, it was too strong for Jungkook to push off, even with his muscles. Yoongi breathed heavily in Jungkook's ear. 

"Jungkook~ There you are! I was wondering which slide exit you came off!!" Yoongi slurred, brushing their noses together. Jungkook scrunched his eyes shut. Then, he cautiously opened them. Yoongi's eyes were centimetres from his, gaping into Jungkook's. Instead of red or purple, they were blue, a deep, calm blue. Jungkook couldn't find himself feeling any emotion other than serenity looking into them. Was that the point? 

Yoongi was swiftly pulled off of Jungkook, thanks to a jealous Taehyung, who had taken to strangling him whilst Namjoon spoke with the guards. 

"His Royal Highness Satan will see you now." 

The doors opened wide, revealing a hellish throne room that was extremely empty apart from one person. 

"You're late." The man sitting in the throne boomed. 

"My apologies, King Kai."


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook's heart skipped a beat. This throne room was so big, and so oppressive, and the one person in the throne seemed to add to that.

"You're late." Satan repeated, lounging in his throne. He sighed loudly, which Jungkook found mildly attractive. It made sense seeing as he was Satan.

"The Angels decided to show up quicker than we thought, King Kai, my apologies again." Namjoon kneeled on the floor, bowing deeply. Taehyung and Yoongi did the same. Jungkook, unsure of what to do, decided to copy them.

"Oho~ What do we have here?" Satan chimed. Jungkook heard some rustling from the throne. Then solitary footsteps that rang out on the polished granite. Each footstep felt like it was evoking a panic attack in Jungkook, who had quickly realised the situation he was in.

This was Satan. The most evil, cruel, pessimistic fucker that everybody at least knew about in the human realm. What would he do to him? Eat him? Kill him? Rape him? Jungkook started trembling slightly. He was scared.

All four of the others in the room recognised this and reacted differently. Namjoon shuffled in his place, and Taehyung cleared his throat, pushing more against Jungkook to show his support. Jungkook could feel the demon's heat next to him, which was very useful considering that his blood suddenly ran ice cold. Yoongi, however, was in the corner of the room inspecting a torch fire, commenting drunkenly about how it just wasn't the same as human fire. Jungkook sort of regretted giving him demon crack even if it was to get through the tear.

After what seemed like an eternity (and presumably because it was quite a long throne room), Jungkook could see Satan's shoes at the top of his vision. He stopped. Was that... Gucci? Did the Devil wear Gucci shoes?

"Yes, I do wear Gucci shoes." Satan purred, leaning down to Jungkook's level. "Do you like them, Jungkookie?"

Jungkook's heart thumped. He didn't say anything. He could see Satan's hands now. Surprisingly they weren't on fire, like he expected, but were still breathtakingly beautiful. Jungkook didn't even know he could find hands this attractive.

As he was focused on Satan's hands, he fixated his gaze on one of them reaching up to Jungkook's face. The slender fingertips delicately held Jungkook's chin and pulled up. Then Jungkook felt a whoosh.

Satan's lips are cold, Jungkook thought. This realisation surprised him, but not as much as the fact that Satan was kissing him. His eyes were open, trained on Jungkook's and unwilling to break away. And there was no doubt in Jungkook's mind: Satan was hot. He felt a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Y-your Majesty!" Taehyung gasped, a hint of jealously in his voice. Almost as if he was responding to Taehyung's plight, Satan teasingly nipped Jungkook's lower lip. Taehyung grunted and looked away. Jungkook sharply inhaled, still being drawn into his eyes. He felt like his lips were on fire. And just like that, Satan pulled away.

He stood up, cape billowing behind him. Now that he was at least two metres away, Jungkook could see fully what Satan was like. Although his mind was too hazy to take any of it in.

Satan too, was wearing a black suit like his assistant demons, but one with silver engravings, that ran from the top of the shoulder blades to the tip of his cuffs. As Jungkook noticed earlier, he was sporting Gucci shoes on his feet, and wore a choker around his slender neck. He didn't look like a King, which was probably where the cape and crown came in. The cape was of a deep, velvety purple, and the crown, Jungkook gaped, the crown was a stunning array of star rubies and ametrine, that glittered in the torch fire.

Satan chuckled, sitting back down on his throne. Taehyung gritted his teeth.

"King Kai, was that necessary? You could've tested his worth in other ways, each are perfectly-"

"Are you questioning the King, Taetae~?" Satan teased, leaning his head on his fist. Taehyung gulped.

"No, of course not, King Kai."

"Remember, I took your wings away for being insolent last time. This time it might be something more... precious to you."

Taehyung bowed his head further. Jungkook sneaked a hand to his and squeezed it gently. Taehyung shook his hand away quickly. Wow, that stung. Jungkook made a face as he got plain rejected. When Taehyung sensed his emotions, he winced.

"Ok, here's the thing, Jungkookie." King Kai droned. "You're Heaven and Hell's Pet."

Jungkook snapped his head up to Satan, eyebrows furrowed. "P-pet, King Kai?"

Satan nodded.

"Every couple of centuries, Heaven and Hell decide to play a game where they claim a human. They have to keep him or her away from the other side for 100 days."

Jungkook's face dropped. A game? This was all a game? What he would give to be back at home now, still with his beloved ravioli.

"Don't be disheartened." Chuckled Satan. "Although we say pet, it can be loosely drawn to servant, slave, etc."

Jungkook almost fell. Like that was any better! A few hours ago he was comfortable playing his Xbox and munching on pretzels, and now he was being forced to become a slave to Heaven and Hell? No way. Jungkook summoned his strength and stood up.

"With all due respect your Majesty, I don't want to play this game." He spat, suddenly finding courage. Taehyung and Namjoon choked on nothing. King Kai looked amused. Jungkook carried on.

"Toying with people like they were pets, even if they were humans and below you, is just cruel. But I suppose that's what you are." Jungkook burned, regretting everything he had said. He just spoke back to Satan! This guy can barbecue him without a sweat! What was he doing?!

Taehyung and Namjoon thought the same thing. They must've sensed the cockiness radiating off Jungkook, because with their demon strength, they sharply tugged him back down to the floor. Namjoon swore under his breath.

"My apologies, King Kai." He spoke quickly. "This human must be insolent in your presence. Would you prefer us to punish him?"

Jungkook nearly squeaked out loud. Punish him? What sort of punishment?? He could feel the fear knawing at him again.

"Yes, I would. Now be gone." He chuckled, waving them away. Both Namjoon and Taehyung swiftly held onto Jungkook and dragged him out of the throne room, with murderous intent coming from both of them. Once they were out of the throne room, Taehyung smirked.

"Let's go to my room. It'll be easier to punish him there."

"As you wish." Namjoon seethed, nearly cutting off the blood circulation in Jungkook's arm. Jungkook felt his heart beat quicken as they neared an apartment. It looked fairly normal, other than it being on fire. They stormed up the steps and Taehyung made a large, sweeping motion with his free hand, extinguising the flames. When Namjoon opened the door, Jungkook was shocked.

This was his apartment. At least, it looked very much like it. The only difference was that the colours were a tad redder than what Jungkook was used to, but other than that it was exactly the same. How did this happen? Jungkook looked around in surprise.

"I told you Kookie. I know everything about you~" Taehyung breathed in his ear. Jungkook jerked away, just in time to see a smirk play across the demon's lips. "I've been watching you for a while."

Jungkook's mouth opened like a fish. Namjoon tutted.

"Let's just get this over and done with." He sighed, taking his jacket off. Taehyung did the same. The both of them then began unbuttoning their shirts.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Jungkook ran behind the sofa, pointing at them both. His heart was in his throat for crying out loud. Taehyung looked confused.

"Punishing you of course. Hold still Kookie~" The demon lifted a hand and Jungkook began to levitate in the air. It was the strangest feeling to Jungkook, like he had lost all his weight and was now a speck of dust floating in the air. He couldn't savour the feeling for long though, because he was quickly plopped on the sofa.

Both of the demons approached him and licked their lips. Jungkook didn't know whether to be turned on or frightened anymore, so he scrunched his eyes shut tight and childishly prayed for it to go away.

A few minutes later, a ticklish feeling arose from his chest. It felt prickly and hot. Jungkook opened his eyes and nearly passed out when he saw Taehyung staring straight back at him, lips firmly planted on his bare chest, where his heart was. Although Jungkook wanted to move away, he couldn't. Not with this guy on him anyway.

Taehyung was sucking on something, and when he pulled away his heart skipped a beat. The demon was smiling happily at him, licking his lips.

"Kookie," Taehyung smiled sweetly. "You have beautiful memories."

Jungkook found himself smiling back at him. Then, his smile dropped. Wait what? His memories?

"My memories? How did you..?" He raised his eyebrows. Namjoon suddenly planted his lips on Jungkook's chest, making him squeak.

"Human memories are like food to us demons." Taehyung explained, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "The more vibrant the memory, the tastier it'll be~"

Jungkook tried to concentrate, but really couldn't with Namjoon sucking at his chest, for whatever purpose. It was only until he removed himself from Jungkook that he found he could answer.

"Ok, that was a punishment though? I expected something more..."

"Graphic?" Taehyung smirked, tracing his fingers on his lips. Jungkook blushed. Taehyung giggled. "Don't worry, we wouldn't do anything like that to you. Not the two of us anyway."

Jungkook tried to retort to that, but was interrupted by a ringing. Taehyung threw himself towards the sound of the ringing and dug inside the sofa, bringing out a laptop. He set the device on the floor and opened it quickly. Somebody was Skype calling him.

"You have Skype down here? You have WiFi?" Jungkook almost laughed.

Yoongi appeared by the door. "Uhh, yeah? What do you think us demons do in Hell, burn humans for their sins?"

Jungkook sheepishly looked down. "Well, that what we get told.."

Yoongi tutted. "So self-centred. Humans really think Hell is specifically where sinners are punished? Demons have better things to do than all of that shit."

Taehyung managed to log into his laptop and the caller was revealed.

"Fuck." All three demons said simultaneously. Jungkook was confused. What was so wrong about this guy called Jimin? Taehyung pushed Jungkook out of the shot and answered the call. Even though Jungkook couldn't see the screen, he could hear the voices pretty clearly.

 _"Heyyyy Taehyung~ How's life in Hell going?"_ Jimin's voice was smooth, velvety, the one you'd have in a chocolate ad.

Jungkook watched Taehyung's face mould into a scowl. "Fucking fine, Jimin. What do you want?"

_"I want Jungkook. He belongs here, in Heaven!"_

Taehyung suddenly began laughing psychotically. "HAHAHAAAA that's funny! Because he's staying right here with me in hell."

There was a pause.

_"We'll see about that."_

"Oh, game on." Taehyung seethed.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh, I think Jungkook will want to come up when he sees this."_ Jimin laughed. Jungkook perked up.

_"Hey, Jungkook? Are you there?"_ A familiar voice called out. It was Chanyeol. Jungkook sprinted to the laptop and crawled into the view, unintentionally climbing into Taehyung's lap. On the other side there was a white room, and in the centre was Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Are you ok?! How are you doing??" Jungkook fretted, checking for any obvious injuries on his friend through the screen. Chanyeol waved him away.

_"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! I'm with angels anyway so they wouldn't hurt me!"_ Chanyeol beamed, face suddenly turning dark. _"What about you? Have those demons done anything to you?!"_

"No! No! They've actually been really nice to me, Chanyeol!" Jungkook shook his head. He saw all three demons hold themselves with pride, even though he had left out his ruined ravioli and essentially been kidnapped. Chanyeol exhaled loudly.

_"Thank god. I was starting to get worried."_

There was an awkward silence.

_"So..."_ Chanyeol scratched his head. _"Heaven and Hell's Pet huh?"_

Jungkook's cheeks heated up. "Y-yeah.."

_"Is that... all good for you man?"_ Chanyeol pried sensitively. Jungkook gave a pained smile.

"I can't.. do anything about it can I?" He chuckled bitterly. "It's only 100 days and really, the demons are nice to be around."

That's when it hit Jungkook. They had only met what, maximum five hours ago? And he had already said he preferred their company over a group of angels, as well as becoming closer with them than he had with anyone ever. Did demons have this special allure to them?

_"That's the thing, Jungkook!"_ Chanyeol suddenly blurted out. _"They're demons, from Hell! They can do anything they want to you and would be fine with it!"_

Taehyung gritted his teeth. "Watch your mouth, human. I would never treat Jungkook like that! I know what he's fine with and what he's not fine with!"

_"And how do you know?!"_ Chanyeol boomed, getting closer to the screen. _"I bet you fucking stalked the poor guy!"_

Jungkook became silent, and sat back down on the sofa.

_"All I'm saying, Jungkook,"_ Chanyeol explained. _"Is that you'll be safer up here with the angels! They're good, they'll treat you right here!"_

Jungkook scrunched his nose up, sighing in frustration.

"Don't I have a choice?" He muttered. "Everyone's telling me I'm a pet and that I have to be claimed- can't I just choose what side I can be on?"

The demons sharply intook breath. Suddenly, somebody else entered the screen. It was the angel who had locked eyes with him before.

_"Hello, Jungkook. I'm Jimin, an angel."_ Jimin grinned. Oh Jesus, Jungkook was taken aback, this guy was attractive too- but in that pure, cute, and innocent way. When he smiled light practically emanated from his cheeks, and his white suit really complimented him. To match his attire, he had a bracelet, necklace, and studs, all in white.

"Hello.." Jungkook greeted him shyly.

_"What you said before, about choosing sides,"_ Jimin continued. _"At the end of the 100 days, you can choose to either stay on Earth or live as an angel or demon. It's pretty neat actually."_

Jungkook's jaw dropped. For real? He could go home after all this is done? Great! He couldn't hide the smile on his face. Jimin's face glowed brighter.

_"Ahh, Jungkookie~ You're such a cute boy aren't you?"_ He smirked. Jungkook felt himself being drawn into the angel's eyes again. _"You'll come up to Heaven with us now, won't you?"_

Yoongi laughed. "Like hell, angel cakes! Jungkook wants to-"

"I'm.. going up to Heaven with you now.." Jungkook whispered, head lolling side to side. Yoongi choked, looking at the other two demons exasperatedly.

_"That's right, Jungkookie. You need to draw a Halo above your head to come up to Heaven."_ Jimin nodded, exampling a Halo above his head. _"Can you be a good boy and do that for me?"_

"I'm a.. good boy. I'll draw a Halo." Jungkook lifted a hand, beginning to draw a circle above his head. When Namjoon looked in his eyes, they were completely white. He swore.

"Jimin's controlling him again! Quickly, hold his arms while I draw the talisman!" Namjoon said quickly, putting his index and middle fingers together. As he started chanting a spell, Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's arms and plastered them behind his back. Yoongi took to pacing back and forth behind the screen.

Jimin, on the other hand, hadn't broken a sweat. He simply raised his voice over the humming of Namjoon's spell and uttered a command.

_"Jungkook. You are stronger than the demons. You can draw the Halo."_

Jungkook robotically lifted his arms, whispering things to himself. Taehyung struggled to compete with Jungkook's newfound strength.

"Fuck! He's so much stronger- I can barely keep him down!"

"..and protect him from the manipulation of the angels for as long as the sun may rise.." Namjoon's chanting became feverish. Taehyung called out to Yoongi.

"Yoongi! Hold Jungkook's head to Namjoon!"

Yoongi ran over, swearing, and held Jungkook's head towards the chanting man. Namjoon finished the spell, and with a pained expression, drew a Halo around the boy's head. At the last second, he slashed a line through the circle, so it resembled a no-entry sign. Jungkook fell limp. 

_"Pity,"_ Jimin sighed. _"This game is going to be harder than I thought."_  

Taehyung quivered in rage. 

"You!" He bellowed. "Trying to make him use the forbidden angel's technique is illegal!" 

_"Oh, is it now~?"_ Jimin laughed, holding a hand over his mouth. _"And what you're doing right now isn't?"_

Taehyung yelled in frustration, shaking Jungkook in his arms. 

_"This game's been going back centuries- and let me say, Taehyung, just because we were friends when we were human doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."_

"Fuck off! What friend are you to me?!"

_"The score's 49 all Taehyung. First to 50 gets ultimate control, remember?"_

"Bullshit! 49-48 to us! You killed that human when she decided she wanted to go to Hell and kept her corpse in Heaven!"

Jimin laughed cruelly. _"She was a sinner, Taehyung, like somebody I know~"_

Taehyung, with a final growl, slammed the laptop shut, ending the call. The demons in the room deflated. 

"Jesus fucking Christ that was close!" Yoongi lay on the floor, eyeing Jungkook suspiciously. Said boy had been lying in Taehyung's arms for a while now. Namjoon pulled his eyes open. They had gone back to normal. 

"Well, the mind control is off him. The Angel Block is there too- but it'll only be there for a few sunsets I'll say." 

Taehyung swore, running his hands down Jungkook's cheek. 

"Fuck it all.. I shouldve been more careful." He let a tear drop onto Jungkook's face. "I should've known that Jimin would try something." 

Yoongi patted Taehyung on the back, face as emotionless as a washboard. 

"Ah well, could've been worse. Jimin could've made him kill us all!" Yoongi laughed heartily. Namjoon held his head in his hands, and Taehyung looked to Yoongi in horror. Yoongi carried on laughing until he realised that now probably wasnt the best time to make jokes. "Ahh, fuck, cmon look he's fine! He just needs to sleep and then he'll be good as new!" 

Taehyung nodded silently, lifting Jungkook up bridal style. Without a word, he walked over to his room and gently set Jungkook down on the sheets. After pulling the covers over him, Taehyung watched the sweet boy breathe softly, how his chest rose and fell, and how his hair floated when he rolled over. And that's when it hit him. 

"I'm just saying Namjoon, that human fire was really good!" Yoongi held his hands up. Namjoon turned to his friend blankly. 

"Are you trying to make me do drugs?"

Yoongi looked offended. 

"What?! No! Why would I ever do that?" The demon scoffed, scratching his head. "I'm just saying if you ever need a hit I've got you bro." 

Namjoon was about to scold his friend, but quickly stopped when he spotted Taehyung walking in. Taehyung was hanging his head. Yoongi wasted no time greeting him. 

"Hey, Tae! Can you tell Namjoon that I'm not tryna force drugs on him? He really-" He stopped.

Yoongi squinted his eyes. Taehyung's shoulders were shaking, and his hands were balled into fists.

"Hey, whats up?" Yoongi jumped up, running to Taehyung. "What's wrong??" 

Namjoon was instantly at his side, and both of the demons waited in anticipation for what their friend would do next. Taehyung lifted his head, and revealed the surprised tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Namjoon, Yoongi," He gasped. "I think I'm in love with him." 

The two of them froze. Taehyung began bawling out loud, and he slowly slid to the floor. Yoongi maintained a tight-lipped face, and wrapped around Taehyung. Namjoon did the same, and soon they were both comforting Taehyung as he cried what little heart he had left onto the floor. 

"What do I do? Hyungs, what do I do? I love him, I love him, I love Jungkook!" He wailed, covering his face with his hands. 

"It's ok, Tae." Namjoon struggled to maintain his composure. "It's ok." 

Yoongi rubbed circles into his friend's back, refusing to give in to his emotions. 

"It's ok, it's ok." Namjoon kept repeating,  supporting Taehyung's frail body that wracked with tears and sobs. They had only seen Taehyung like this one other time, and that was when his sister died.

Now, Yoongi and Namjoon both feared for their friend and what would come for the future. Would Taehyung give into his sadness and cripple? Or would he face up to his love and receive the forbidden love of a human? 


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook fluttered his eyes open. He found himself back in his old room, with the curtains drawn and door closed. Was this all a dream? He couldn't help but asking himself. Some part of him still wished that all of it was a dream, and that he was still in his apartment, living his shitty life eating ravioli. 

Jungkook pulled himself up, then immediately fell back down. He had felt an enormous weight on his head, and reached a hand up to find out what it was. He was surprised to find a metal loop floating just above his skull, one that had a slash right down the middle. 

"The fuck?" Jungkook whispered, attempting to stand up again. This time, he managed to stand and stagger over to the mirror, where he observed the strange object. 

Jungkook scowled. Was this a play on an angel? It looked like a Halo, but had massive cross through it. What was the big idea with that?

"Oh~ You're awake Kookie~" Taehyung opened the door, letting light flood in.

Jungkook deadpanned. "What's this?" He gestured to the floating mistake on his head. Taehyung grinned. 

"It's called an Angel Blocker! It's to stop angels trying to control or capture you!" 

Jungkook silently nodded. He still didn't know how he felt about all this. Did he prefer the demons? Or was Chanyeol right- that the angels were safer? Taehyung recognised his discomfort and sighed. 

"I hate to tell you this, Jungkook." He whispered. Jungkook looked up. "But we're not going to let you leave Hell. You're ours now- you got that~?" 

Jungkook swallowed. Taehyung sounded demanding, and downright sexy in that doorframe. His hands were in his pockets, but his eyes told all the commands he needed to make Jungkook to get a hard on. Jungkook flustered about, pulling on a random pair of sweatpants from the floor. He froze.

"Jungkook." Taehyung teased. "How bold of you, putting on my clothes- hmm~?" 

Jungkook heard Taehyung step closer, and closer, until he was a metre away. The anticipation was driving Jungkook crazy. Wait- what?! Jungkook caught himself. Anticipation for what?! What was he excited for?? Taehyung?! No way! 

"It's alright Kookie." Taehyung hummed, sending Jungkook's heart on a marathon. "You don't need to be shy about these things. I've seen you do plenty of things in this room~" 

Jungkook's face went a dark shade of crimson. 

"Like this. And that~"

Jungkook's back prickled with goosebumps ."Um, I think I want to go to the others-" 

He never finished his sentence. Because Taehyung had put his chin on Jungkook's shoulder, nestling his nose into his neck. Jungkook could feel his breath. It tickled. Taehyung chuckled. 

"I didnt know you were that flexible, Jungkook~" 

Jungkook seized up, suddenly remembering all the times he had done things in his room. Taehyung was watching the whole time? He didn't know if he was turned on or creeped out! Teasingly, the demon dragged his hands down Jungkook's bare sides, watching in amusement as Jungkook shivered. 

"Ah well, we better be off! We have a lot to talk about!" Taehyung suddenly pulled away. Jungkook nearly fell over. He quickly pulled on a jumper, presumably Taehyung's again, and tried not to explode. These fucking demons knew how to play didn't they? 

Namjoon flipped the switch off, bringing himself to the projector. In one swift movement he pulled the screen down with a loud clack. 

"Here's the plan." He brought out a riding crop from... somewhere. It pointed towards the map on the screen. At the top was a large cloud, labelled Heaven, and at the bottom was the corresponding fire of Hell. In the middle was the Earth, and surrounding it was an array of clouds and fires that clashed throughout the whole map. 

"This is where we are." Namjoon pointed to Hell. He then pointed to Heaven. "This is where we want to go."

Jungkook raised his hand. 

"Yes, Jungkook." 

"Why are we going to Heaven?" He asked. "If they're trying to get me surely you guys could just lock me in a prison down here can't you?" 

The demon smiled at him warmly. Unfortunately, warm for a demon was scalding hot for humans, and Jungkook fell backwards off the sofa from the heat. That didn't faze Namjoon though. 

"We want to get your friend back, Chantelle was it?" 

"Chanyeol." Jungkook called from behind the sofa. How did he get Chantelle? 

"Oh, yes, Chanyeol. The angels can use him to lure you in, so we think kidnapping him is the best option. We're taking you with us because Chantelle-" 

"Chanyeol." 

"-won't come with us without you there." 

Yoongi fell off his chair, dazed from his nap. After Namjoon had threw a fireball at him, he continued. 

"My plan is to take the Hell Highway all the way up to here." Namjoon traced along a road, ending up at a cloud in the shape of a love heart. There seemed to be some objections. 

"Nope! No thank you!" Yoongi stood up. "I am definitely not going to that shitty excuse for a cloud ever again!" 

Taehyung agreed enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm not taking Jungkook to that place again, especially not with those fucking guys still around." Yoongi turned on his heels and disappeared into the kitchen, reemerging with a packet of chilli crisps. 

Jungkook nudged Taehyung. "Who?" Taehyung's face moulded into a scowl. 

"The worst men you will ever meet." 

"And also your cousins, Taehyung. I'm hoping they can give us a lift all the way over these war torn lands to the back entrance of Heaven." Namjoon leaned on the sofa. Taehyung shook his head vigorously. 

"Never, never, never. CBX'll just make a move on Jungkook and get us into more trouble!" 

Jungkook put a hand on Taehyung's shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

"Tae, don't worry. I'll be on guard." 

Jungkook couldn't tell what emotion Taehyung was feeling. His eyes burned with a rainbow of colours, before flickering back to red, so it was impossible to tell. Unbeknownst to Jungkook, Taehyung in fact was secretly embarrassed that Jungkook had called him 'Tae' for the first time, and fiercely protective of his first crush in the face of their new enemy. CBX. 

"Your stupid ass doesn't understand, Jungkook." Yoongi hit his feet on the floor. "CBX are the Cupids of the Celestial World! Do you know what that means? It means they're basically the kings of fucking!"

Jungkook looked like he had been slapped. "Kings of Fucking?" 

Yoongi exclaimed about how useless humans were before explaining. 

"You know Cupids right, yeah? The love angels who go round shooting people to make them 'love' each other." He quoted with his fingers. Jungkook nodded. "These guys are those Cupids. But instead of being all cutesy and kind, they're hot as fuck." 

"Yoongi!" Taehyung exclaimed. 

"What?!" Yoongi munched on a crisp. "They are! And they used that charm to make themselves a Love Island, where everyone fucks all the time!" 

"YOONGI!" Namjoon bellowed, throwing his riding crop at him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" 

Yoongi fell off his chair again, and when he emerged he had the riding crop in hand. He pointed it at Jungkook. 

"Don't. Let. Them. Touch. You." He dodged a fireball. "You'll be horny as-" 

This time it was Taehyung who threw fire at Yoongi, and that effectively shut him up. Jungkook turned to Namjoon in fear. They sounded like formidable characters. Namjoon sensed his fear and slammed his hands on the projector. 

"If you stick with us, and don't wander off, you'll be fine. Just don't look at any of their tails." He mumbled the last part, turning away from them. Jungkook made a noise in confusion, but it went ignored. 

Nobody said anything else. It looked like their meeting was over. Taehyung got up, striding to the window. He eyed the Lamborghini in the driveway with a smirk on his lips. 

"Namjoon, can I-" 

"No." 

"Please~?" 

"No!" 

Jungkook smiled, spotting Yoongi's crisps on the chair. As the two demons started arguing over who would drive, he picked the packet up curiously. It read 'Hot Chilli', but Jungkook was skeptical. Chilli and hot foods never fazed him. Not even a drop of sweat would leave his body whilst eating spicy foods, and Jungkook was proud of that fact to his grave. He shoved his hand inside the packet and brought out an average-looking crisp. It was soon inside his mouth. 

"Fine. You can drive, but as long as you're careful!" Namjoon gave in, tossing the car keys to Taehyung, who whooped in victory. He called to Yoongi, who was just coming to his senses. 

"Yoongi! I'm driving today!" 

"Oh, fantastic." The dazed demon groaned, holding his head. "Where's Jungkook?" 

The three demons looked around, not finding Jungkook in the livingroom. For a second they thought that the little shit had tried to escape, but soon corrected that when they reached the kitchen. Jungkook lay sprawled out on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. His skin was as red as a tomato, and the froth coming from his mouth greatly alarmed all of them. 

"Hyungs.." he wheezed. "These crisps are too fucking spicy.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually yelling thanks so much for all the hits and kudos ! I'll try my best to write lots more (-:

Jungkook was frozen rigid. Even though he was the only one wearing his seatbelt, he was also the only one bouncing around the car like a jack in the box on steroids. Obviously the demons had sensed his fears of crashing, but they weren't worried. They weren't even travelling that fast, Taehyung had whined, pushing his foot on the accelerator with glee. Thanks to his reckless driving, Namjoon was passed out in the passenger seat and Yoongi was far from sane. 

"WHOOOOOOO! YEEAAAAH!!" Yoongi yelled out of the window. Another car drove past and the driver gave him a disappointing look, which earned a middle finger straight back from Yoongi. They sped off, the demon cackling with glee and Jungkook sinking further into his seat. 

"Can we slow down a bit Taehyung?" He whispered. Jungkook admitted, he had speeded in the past and done some pretty sick, illegal moves when he was drunk, but nothing as crazy as Taehyung. He was crazy. Taehyung turned around to look at Jungkook.

"Crazy for you, baby~" He winked, amusing himself with the blush on Jungkook's cheeks. 

Jungkook ripped his gaze from Taehyung to the window, forcing himself to concentrate on counting how many burning trees he could spot on the Hell Highway. One.. two.. three.. four.. oh, no, that was just a flaming house-

Jungkook really expected the worst of Hell. When he first heard of Hell Highway, he imagined a flaming crevice that required the utmost concentration and skill to overcome, but that expectation wasn't met at all. There were crevices, he thought to himself, and they were flaming, but the majority of the road was surprisingly... normal. 

Yoongi plopped down on his seat with a grunt. They made eye contact and Jungkook smiled. Yoongi didn't say anything, then just looked away. Jungkook suddenly felt extremely grateful for the fact that demons could read emotions, because he wanted Yoongi to feel in detail the anger that he felt because of the man. Yoongi was just a stubborn old demon that didn't want to conform to even greeting a human without so much as a scowl or a sneer. The human had taken enough shit from the demon. 

Right on cue, Yoongi turned to him with disgust laced on his face. Jungkook smiled brightly, completely oblivious to the upcoming set of gates. 

"Alright, punk." Yoongi's eyes flashed a deep red. "You asked for it." 

And that was when Yoongi pounced on Jungkook. Yoongi didn't look like he'd be particularly strong, but compared to Jungkook he was like a boxer. And Jungkook hated boxers. Yoongi pressed his thumbs into the human's throat, baring his teeth at Jungkook. On the other end, the human receiving the strangling, was desperately scrabbling at Yoongi's hands, already struggling for breath. Taehyung's driving didn't help the situation at all, and only accelerated the rate at which Jungkook lost consciousness.

"Tae.. hyung!" Jungkook choked, scratching at Yoongi's face. The demon was completely oblivious to the pair, and had pulled up in front of a set of large, pink doors. They were here. Taehyung looked back. 

"Kookie, what's- YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" 

And now, all three of them were in the back of the car, scrabbling at each other for dear life. Thank god Namjoon was still passed out, or all of them would've been murdered for fighting in his Lambourghini. 

"Little shit! I bet you're glad Taehyung can come rescue y-" The wind got knocked out of Yoongi. Taehyung hunched triumphantly over the spluttering figure of Yoongi, but couldn't relish the moment for long, as the demon was quick to counterattack. 

Jungkook had somehow gotten his breath back, and was panting on the other side of the car. He wanted to help Taehyung knock Yoongi out, but seriously feared for his life when they began bringing out their fire. Jungkook suddenly remembered Namjoon. 

"Fuck! If you're gonna use your fires, at least get out of the car!" He wailed, covering his ears. Luckily the both of them still had some sanity left in them, so they tumbled out of the car and sneered at each other. 

"Defending a human are you, Taehyung?!" Yoongi seethed, holding his palms up to unsheath his fire. Taehyung did the same, eyes passionately sparking in their sockets. 

"Trying to attack a human is pretty low, Yoongi!" 

The both of them clasped their hands together, and almost instantly a ball of fire protruded from them both. It grew, and grew, and grew, and neither of them wanted to give in. Jungkook swore again. At this rate they would explode! He looked back to Namjoon. Oh, fucking hell, he would be mad. But it was the only way to break up the fight. 

Jungkook viciously stabbed the demon in the back, praying that his eyes would open. Namjoon reacted to the prodding. 

"What.. what?!" He growled, eyes blazing. Jungkook pointed to the pair like a toddler telling on someone. He watched in anticipation as Namjoon, the voice of reason, strode over to the pair of them with murderous intent. Without any real effort, he eliminated the fireballs and forced both Taehyung and Yoongi to the floor. Even inside the car he could hear them being scolded, and it didn't sound pretty.

"Do you fuckers want to get killed?" Namjoon roared. "Do you want to kill Jungkook, the chosen one to Satan, and get our asses kicked because of your shitty behaviours?!" 

Yoongi pressed his lips together. He looked up at Namjoon with fiery red in his eyes, itching to get up and punch the guy. Thankfully, the shred of sanity he had as a demon knew that Namjoon could kill him if he really wanted to- so he stayed down. 

"No, Namjoon. Sorry, Namjoon." They both repeated like school boys. Jungkook sniggered. He had never seen the both of them like this before, it was a nice change to having them tower over him. 

In the human realm, Jungkook figured out that demons had limited power, which explained why they figuratively and literally went to Hell and back to keep the tear open. That cap on their power changed their physical appearance as well, including their height, which had grew fifteen centimetres at least in the demon realm. It was intimidating to say the least. Intimidatingly hot. 

To Jungkook's horror, the three of them slowly turned around to stare at him- and again, Jungkook had no idea what emotion was running through their minds other than they looked hot doing it. Fuck. He had forgotten that they could read emotions. Jungkook sheepishly drew away from the window, wishing that the fancy leather would swallow him up into the abyss. Luckily the demons didn't make a move towards the car, otherwise they would've seen the blush that covered Jungkook's entire face- although they didn't need to see him to figure out. 

Suddenly, the large gates in front of them creaked wide and revealed... nothing. 

Jungkook sighed. Just as he was about to clip his seatbelt back on, pink smoke started seeping out of the gates. It spread over the ground, creating a hallucinative mist. The demons hurriedly threw themselves inside the car. One by one, they started summoning fire and... eating it?! Jungkook's eyes widened. 

"What are you doing?! You'll burn yourself!" 

Yoongi hacked out a mouthful of pink gas before responding. "Yeah, very classy, demons can burn themselves. What would be the point of demons if we could burn ourselves?' 

Jungkook closed his mouth. He noticed Taehyung, who was swearing repeatedly. 

"Fuck, man." He wheezed. "This isn't cool. This isn't fucking cool CBX! I'll take you to your fucking graves-" Taehyung choked, forcing more fire down his throat. 

"Ooooo Taehyung, you're such a meanie~!" 

Taehyung turned to Yoongi. 

"What did you say?" He managed through gasps. Yoongi gave him a strange look. 

"I didn't say.. anything!" 

The both of them froze, then slowly looked at the drivers seat. 

His heart bopped. Jungkook had no other way to describe it. As soon as he saw the pink eyed Cupid, his heart just.. bop! And before he could comprehend what was happening, the Cupid had pulled him into his embrace. Jungkook froze. Then he shuddered. 

"Hey hey hey, you have a human here? No fun- why don't you share, Taehyung~?" The Cupid teased, stroking a hand along Jungkook's face, which had turned a pastel pink, the same colour as the Cupid's suit. Taehyung gritted his teeth. 

"Fuck off, Baekyun. Let go of Jungkook!" 

Baekyun gasped. 

"Jungkook, huh? What a handsome name~" He kept stroking Jungkook's cheek. 

The poor human was far from functioning properly. As soon as the Cupid had touched him he felt all his blood go straight below, and the teasing fingertips of the Cupid weren't helping! 

When he looked at Taehyung in silent help, the demons eyes travelled down and sharply looked away. Baekyun chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers down Jungkook's spine. 

"Oh~ What do we have here?" The seductiveness of this man had no ends! Jungkook wanted to shout. "The cute human's got an admirer, who seems to be very interested in.. this." 

Baekyun's hands slipped right down to the band of Jungkook's sweatpants. Jungkook jumped, summoning the will to get away. Taehyung growled. Jungkook gulped slightly. 

"You fucking dare and I'll claw your eyes out..." 

Baekyun smirked. He gave up. 

"Ah well." Jungkook scrambled to Taehyung, fortunately missing him and crashing straight into the window. It was all for the better. The human definitely didn't want Taehyung looking at his lap anymore. 

The Cupid named Baekyun was a bright angel, who actually showed his wings unlike any of the other angels Jungkook had seen, like Jimin. His cheeks had a rosy glow to them, as well as his eyes. They sparkled even in the oppressing silence. Yoongi definitely was right. The Cupids were hot as fuck. 

Speaking of Yoongi, where was he? Jungkook was sure he had seen him scramble into the car earlier. His question was quickly answered when he spotted two more suited figures in the mist. Taehyung spotted them too. 

"Oh fucking Christ, all of you are here?!" He swore, biting his lip. "AND YOU TOOK YOONGI AND NAMJOON?!" 

Jungkook did a double take. He was right. With the two other Cupids, Yoongi and Namjoon lay unconscious on the floor beside them. Jungkook exclaimed in shock. 

"Fuck!" 

"You..?" Baekhyun smirked. Taehyung hissed, baring his sharp teeth at the Cupid, who was more inclined to Jungkook than his cousin. 

"Give them back!" Jungkook almost poured. Baekyun laughed. 

"I'm afraid Jungkook.." he sang. "It won't happen that way~" 

Suddenly Jungkook felt a heavy weight on his lap. He blinked in pure shock. 

"Hello, Jungkookie. It's nice to see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

" _Jungkookie_ , it's nice to see you again." Jimin barely whispered, perching on Jungkook's lap. 

He was decked out in his usual white suit, but this time wore a Halo on top of his head. It glowed faintly, and resembled Jungkook's own stop sign. 

The angel showed a hint of a smile at the human, but was otherwise emotionless. Jungkook's heart throbbed. The close proximity with the celestial being was killing him, not to meantion he could smell the perfume on his neck. 

_Was that Gucci- again? Did everyone in Heaven and Hell wear Gucci? Jungkook could barely afford to buy his ravioli without punching a hole in his wallet. And before you start criticising his Xbox, he had a serious case of impulse buying. Seriously._

Taehyung winced, immediately making a move to wrench the angel off his crush.

"Get off him you fucking sprite! I hope your wings fall off!" The demon lunged. 

However, angels were fast. Especially Jimin. Jimin was famous for his speed reflexes, and put them to good use whenever somebody tried to attack him, which was quite often. Angels were surprisingly hated by many creatures, and Jimin was one of the especially loathed ones. 

"What, _like yours?_ " Jimin laughed, easily dodging from the Jimin's grasp. Taehyung scrunched his face up in disgust. 

"Yeah." He hoarsely spoke. "Exactly like mine." 

Jimin exhaled, glancing back to Jungkook. The angel winked at him before tapping his fingers on his the human's chest. 

"Tae's a fool, you know." Jimin dragged a tongue over his lips. "Treating you like this. You deserve much better, Kookie." 

Jungkook winced at the casual nickname. Angels were just so... perfect. And the way Jimin said his name so alluringly made him want to.. to.. 

"GGRRRAAHH!" 

Jungkook was horror-stricken to look back in Taehyung's direction and find claws start to protrude from the demon's fingers. Taehyung ran his tongue across the tips of them before plunging them towards Jimin. However, before Taehyung could get any close, Jimin had wrapped his tiny hand around his wrist. Whatever remenents of a smile there were on the angel's lips was now gone. 

"Taehyung. Shouldn't you be grovelling in some hole somewhere?" Jimin knitted his eyebrows together. 

Taehyung quickly struggled to wrench his wrist from Jimin's grasp, pulling as if his life depended on it. Jungkook quickly saw why. Smoke started radiating off the angel demon connection.

"Fuck! Get off!" Taehyung scratched at the angel's hand. Jungkook left his angel-induced daze. 

He had made a valiant attempt to get Jimin off Taehyung, but he too was soon recoiling from the heat that emitted from them both. Jungkook quickly scanned the car for any weapons he could use against the angel. 

"Fuck!" He shouted. There was nothing! Didn't he learn some taekwondo or judo in middle school? Why couldn't he remember anything to do about self defence?! 

Jungkook gasped.

"Jungkook..." Jimin panted. The angel was finally breaking a sweat. "You're coming to Heaven with-"

_**BONG!** _

Jimin grunted, then let go of Taehyung. 

That was the first time Jungkook had head butted someone. And it felt good. 

Taehyung grinned at Jungkook in shock. "Nice job, Kookie! Now that fucker has a stop sign on his face!"  

Jungkook held his shoulders with pride, grinning from ear to ear. He had been praised by Taehyung. It felt _special_ to him, it felt _good_. 

As they made eye contact Jungkook could feel jolts run up and down his arms, and blood rushed to his cheeks. His heart sang with joy, thumping in its cage and reminding Jungkook that he was somehow still alive after all this, and oh, how glad he was to be alive.

Taehyung wheezed, tenderly rubbing the burn marks that now decorated his wrist. 

_Even in pain he's still wearing that stupid grin,_ Jungkook thought. It made him feel so confused. He had never opened up to someone so quickly, been aware of somebody so quickly. The second Taehyung would so much move his lips Jungkook's eyes were trained onto them.

"Thanks.." Jungkook shyly showed his bunny teeth.

In a blink, Taehyung was there, mere inches from his face. Jungkook's breath hitched, captivated. The smooth contours of his face, and his Cupid's bow were all so clear now. 

"Jungkook." Taehyung licked his lips. Jungkook hummed in response, fascinated by the new colour of Taehyung's eyes. Pink.

"I have something to tell you." 

Jungkook swallowed. Taehyung cleared his throat, breaking eye contact.

"Fuck, why is this so hard.."

Jungkook watched the man in front of him fumble and twiddle his thumbs, chuckling. _Adorable_ , he thought. _He's adorable_ , he repeated again. Taehyung lifted his head back up, suddenly shouting.

"Jungkook! I think I'm in-"

Jungkook gently pressed his lips to Taehyung's. The demon squeaked, pulling back suddenly. 

"Huh?" Taehyung made a noise of surprise. Jungkook slammed back against the window, flustered and trying to control his sudden hormones. 

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" Jungkook felt his cheeks become wet. He blew it. Taehyung would hate him now. 

Jungkook brought a hand up to his face and covered his lips, sobbing. They still tingled. Jungkook could only remember being compelled by those pink eyes of Taehyung, being pulled into his lips, and then the surprise he felt upon discovering that the demon's lips were warm. Unlike some other King he knew.

He cautiously looked up at Taehyung, who was frozen solid. The whole room seemed to be swaying, glowing, and shaking, all at the same time. 

"Fuck.." Jungkook whimpered, covering his face completely. He really did hate him. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry- I d-don't know what came over me.. I'm sorry, Taehyung, I promise I won't do it again I promise.. I'm- I'm sorry I'm so sorry.." 

He couldn't hear anything other than his own sobs. Jungkook began crying louder, terrified of what Taehyung would do next. Demons were really scary when they were angry. 

As he sat there crying his eyes out, the demon gulped. His heart was racing just as much as Jungkook's. In fact, even quicker. 

_His first kiss.. was from a human._

Taehyung slowly shuffled over to Jungkook, tears threatening to spill. He braced himself, then put his arms around Jungkook.

Jungkook's confusion reached Taehyung's mind. The demon gripped him tighter. Taehyung was so warm. And Jungkook was so cold. And little by little, Jungkook found himself inching his arms around him. Fuck, he really waded himself in deep now. 

"J-jungkook." Taehyung's deep voice wavered. "I'm trying to say that I'm in love with you."

 _There. He said it._

Taehyung burned his eyes into the upholstery, waiting in anticipation for Jungkook's response. There wasn't any. 

"J-jungkook?"

"Sh-shut up!" 

Taehyung's heart sank. 

"What d-do you mean?" 

"D-don't try and seduce me with your demon tricks, don't play with my feelings god fucking damnit!" The demon felt a flood of emotion from Jungkook. He grinned, tears finally falling down onto the human's fluffy hair. 

"Kookie~ I'm not playing any tricks on you. I really love you." He watched in amusement as Jungkook twitched.

Taehyung whispered something in his ear. Jungkook tightened his grip on Taehyung's black suit, trembling. Taehyung smirked. Their tears were long forgotten.

"Stop saying that!"

"I love you, I love you, I love you." The demon breathed. "I love you so much, Kookie."

Jungkook whined and buried his face in Taehyung's chest. "I... l-love you, Taetae."

Taehyung felt like he was going to explode. He brought Jungkook in for a hug again, gripping him as tight as possible. He was the happiest demon alive, and didn't hesitate to shout it out loud.

Jungkook too, was ecstatic. When he heard the beating of Taehyung's heart, frantic and hurried, he knew. He knew the emotion they both felt. 

 

 

 

_Love._


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin was pissed. 

Firstly, he had been hit in the head with an Angel Blocker. That little piece of demon magic did more damage to angels than any other species. It fucking hurt, and would leave a stop sign (as Taehyung had so kindly reminded him) for at least a week. 

He then had to feint passing out to the pair of idiots, who then confessed their love like the fucking Cupids he had hired to kidnap them. Jimin didn't know who to be more pissed at. The Cupids, for fucking up his attempt at claiming Jungkook, Jungkook, for leaving him a disgrace, or Taehyung, who had stolen his crush from under his nose. 

When Baekyun said he had them down, he was wrong. Jungkook, the human, had this fire in him. Jimin found it attractive. Whenever he flew through Jungkook's neighbourhood he had been drawn to his house, and his soul shining brightly. He had watched the boy play games on his Xbox, and triumph over the littlest things, like cooking ravioli. The angel had spent many of his nights protecting his house from anyone who dared to go near it. 

Jimin suddenly heard the two of them laughing, and from his position sprawled out on the floor he could see the pair embracing each other. He frowned at the contact, blocking out the demon from his mind. 

He focused on Jungkook. His smile, his crinkled eyes, his cute cheeks. The brightness on those cheeks would shame that of the stars. Jimin felt himself swooning. 

"Sorry to break up your little confession." He smirked, sitting up. "But I'll be taking Jungkook now." 

Taehyung held Jungkook to his chest protectively. 

"In your dream, angel boy." His horns reemerged from his head. They sparked and flamed viciously. Jimin scoffed. He would've been scared of them if he was still human. Luckily he was an angel. And angels had a limited fear capacity. 

"Cute." Jimin put his hands together, resting his chin on them. He suddenly heard a voice. 

_All the senior ranking angels report to Heaven's Gate immediately. All senior ranking angels to Heaven's Gate immediately._

Jimin sighed, throwing his head back. Suddenly he was standing elegantly by the door. Jungkook suddenly remembered. 

"Hey! What about Chanyeol? Is he ok?!" Jungkook frowned, showing some sort of masculinity in front of everyone. "Don't do anything to him!" 

Jimin's eyes shone, sparkling. 

"Your friend is settling into Heaven well. We may make him an angel soon." Jungkook choked. Jimin chuckled. "I have a meeting to attend. You're lucky, Jungkook. I'll make you mine later." 

Jimin put his hands in his pockets, evoking an eye widening from the pair. They may've just confessed their love, but not many people could resist Jimin in a suit. The angel folded open his wings, and the flurries of feathers carried Jimin all the way to the top of the comet-filled sky. Then, with a spiral, he crashed through the top of the space and disappeared. Jungkook deflated. 

"Fuck's sake. I thought he would've grabbed me for sure.. " 

"Yes, I did too~" Baekyun chuckled from the front seat. The pair glared at him. 

"You stood us up!" Taehyung accused him. "You told on us!" 

The Cupid's eyes flashed. 

"Well, I guess I'm a tell-tale then. But I wouldn't be calling me names when Chen and Xiumin have Namjoon and Yoongi." 

He pointed to the pink, fluttery gates, where the two Cupids were posing in the mist. Baekhyun hit his tail on the window rhythmically. Jungkook made sure to avoid eye contact with the heart shaped trap. 

"Those shitheads," Baekyun grumbled. "Always making me look bad. 

Fortunately, Namjoon and Yoongi were just waking up from their _steamy_ dreams, and they both had very different reactions. Namjoon was instantaneously on his feet, and hurled a fire at Xiumin and Chen the second he set his eyes on them. The demon ran a hand through his hair before kicking Yoongi. 

"No~! Don't touch there~" The demon wailed. 

Namjoon summoned a fire in his hands and dropped it on Yoongi without batting an eyelid. 

"Oooooo..." Jungkook and Taehyung peeked at the pair in sympathy. 

Yoongi immediately rubbed his face, and he was horrified to see two of the Cupids smirking down at him. "Not you two! Piss off!!" 

Yoongi strutted sassily to the car, wielding a fire sword at all three of the Cupids. A smile tugged at Jungkook's lips. The demon's cocky attitude never failed to do that. 

"Any of you get near me and you'll become a Cupid skewer." 

Inside the car, the cousins were arguing about the next step in their journey. 

"We need to use your slut machine." 

"Aww~ That's a bit rude- it's a transporter, Taehyung, transporter." 

"Who was the one who made it so you had to release some sort of lust to get it to work?" 

Baekyun whined. "It was so boring~ I wanted to spice things up a little!"

Jungkook stammered. "W-wait what? Lust?"" 

All of this demons, angels, and Cupids thing was still like an illusion to him. It had been two days since he had been thrown through the tear and already his whole perception of the world was flipped. Demons and angels weren't grotesque and innocent respectively- they had human personalities, tendencies, and traits. 

It was even more difficult to believe that they had lives outside of humankind's perception of burning humans in Hell and accompanying them in Heaven. Still, Jungkook tried to understand. He was only human in the midst of magnificent beings, that had more power than he had ever known. 

It became eerily silent. Jungkook looked around. Everyone was staring at him. 

"Wow. Humans really do think they're the centre of the universe." Yoongi leaned on the car, smirking at Jungkook. Taehyung laughed. 

"W-wait, I thought you couldn't read minds!" Jungkook exclaimed in surprise. 

"No, we can't." Namjoon extinguished his fire. "You said that out loud." 

Jungkook went bright pink, the same colour as Taehyung's eyes. He pinched his cheeks. 

"Kookie~ You're so adorable!" 

"I'm not!" 

Baekyun sighed exasperatedly. 

"Thanks for declaring your love to each other, I can feel it radiating off you both. I'm really flattered because Cupids feed off this shit." He got out of the car, breathing deeply. Namjoon in turn got into the drivers seat. 

Namjoon looked around in horror. 

"What the bloody hell have you done to my Lambourghini, you fuckers?!" 

Taehyung covered his ears. "Aah! Jimin appeared out of nowhere and tried to take Jungkook!" 

Namjoon's face dropped, doing a double take. So did Yoongi. 

"Well? What happened?" 

"Jungkook head butted him." 

Yoongi immediately burst out laughing, hitting the sides of the car. Jungkook hung his head in embarrassment. Soon he was crying demon tears, which apparently were scalding hot, as Jungkook quickly found out. 

The demon's annoying laugh rang through the air for a good two minutes, where nobody said anything or made a move to stop Yoongi. Eventually he took a deep breath. 

"Oh~ Jungkook~" he moaned lowly. "You're cute for a human." 

Jungkook opened his mouth and closed it. Should he respond? Was that cheating on Taehyung? 

_Jesus, twenty minutes into a relationship and he was already fumbling and palpatating over another guy._

Luckily for him, Taehyung gave Yoongi a deathly still look. 

"Hey, you little slut. Watch it." 

"Shut the fuck up, Taehyung. I don't recall you taking the side of a human." 

"He's mine." 

"Who says?" 

"I do." 

"For fucks sake, let's just get this trip over and done with." 

~~ 

Yoongi burned. Metaphorically and physically. Namjoon was having a panic attack in the drivers seat, and Jungkook felt anxiety just by watching him. Taehyung had taken to staring daggers into Yoongi's black suit, presumably still pissed at his move on his boyfriend earlier. 

"So." Taehyung glowered. "This is Love Island." 

When Yoongi said that the Cupids were the Kings of Fucking, he really wasn't joking. There were slut houses and naked Cupids running around the streets like mice, and he had lost count of the times a Cupid had flashed him. Even a glance could get Jungkook.. hot under the collar. 

They eventually came to a pastel palace. Liked most of the palaces Jungkook had seen, it was gigantic, and Cupids were darting in and out of the windows. 

_They really like palaces,_ Jungkook thought. _This is power play, isn't it?_

The three demons plus human waited by the gates. Xiumin had said he would let them in if they repeated a certain code. He tried to remember what the Cupid had said. 

~~ 

"Alright, say it again." Yoongi munched on his chilli crisps. Jungkook eyed them terrified. 

"Ok, so what you have to say is.. Γαμηθείτε μου σκληρά."

They all sighed again. Namjoon pushed Yoongi aside. 

"What language is it?" 

Xiumin grinned, revealing his perfect teeth. "Greek." 

They all sighed yet again. The Cupid threw his hands up in defence, saying how technically they were all meant to speak in Greek and how lucky they were that they had adapted. 

"I would've preferred it if you stayed unadapted." Taehyung flicked a fireball in his hands, aiming at Xiumin, who just pouted. 

"Well, it's the code to open the door! It's not my fault~" 

Jungkook threw his hands in his pockets. The party had spent most of the day trying to get the password out of Xiumin, one of the Cupids in the CBX triad. That meant they hadn't eaten, or even stopped for a break during that time. Jungkook was running out of steam. 

He yawned and brought out his phone. He was surprised he still had charge after all this. Yoongi spotted him throwing and catching the device in the air. 

"What's this?" The demon grabbed it out of Jungkook's hands, turning the strange contraption over. 

"It's a phone." Jungkook wrenched it from Yoongi's hand. Didn't he know what it was? Apparently the demons had them in Hell. Yoongi looked unimpressed. 

"Well, what does it do smartass?" 

"It can connect to the internet, take photos and videos, and play- wait a minute." Jungkook looked again at Xiumin. The Cupid gave him a confused look. "We can just record it!" 

Taehyung awed out loud, rubbing Jungkook's back. "Well done, Kookie~" 

"R-record? What are you gonna do to me, human?!" Xiumin blabbered, covering his chest. "Stay away before I report you! And you don't want me d-doing that!" 

"Say the password." Jungkook commanded, holding out his phone. Xiumin hesitated, then leaned forward. 

"Γαμηθείτε μου σκληρά." 

And.. done. Jungkook tapped the stop button and gave the Cupid a bunny-toothed smile. Xiumin leant back, returning the friendly gesture. 

"Thanks, Xiumin... hyung." Cupids were probably hundreds of years old- right? Jungkook was obviously gonna be younger. 

"Huh? Is the Cupid blushing?" 

"No way! You can't be blushing over a human can you?" 

"That's hilarious!" 

"Shut up the fuck up, bottom feeders. " 

~~ 

Jungkook brought out his phone again and tapped on the video. 

_"...Γαμηθείτε μου σκληρά."_

After some rustling, the grand doors opened, revealing another one of the Cupids, Chen. "Xiumin~! You're back! I have some new toys I got off E-bay that we can-" he saw the group. Not Xiumin. "Oh! _Halo_ there!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th chapter ! thanks for all the kudos and reads! if there's anything I can do to improve my writing please don't hesitate to tell me (-: I rlly wanna get better man
> 
> ALSO HAPPY BDAY JUNGKOOK ~!!

"Is that meant to be funny?" Taehyung's voice rose. He was clearly pissed at Chen's happy-go-lucky attitude. Said Cupid whined. 

"Oh no~" he flicked his tail. Jungkook almost fell trying to avoid eye contact with it. "I'm just trying to make friends with you all.. especially that human you have over there~" 

Jungkook awkwardly waved to Chen, who was giving him heart eyes. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah thanks we get it, you wanna fuck him, now can you let us in?" 

Chen cocked his head. 

"Why do you want to come in anyway? It's not like there's much going on here~" 

"We need to use the slut machine." Taehyung deadpanned, bringing out a little fire to intimidate the Cupid. Not like he needed to. Chen was more than eager to take them to the transporter. They were going to go there right away-

_Growl..._

Jungkook clutched his stomach. Namjoon patted him on the shoulder. 

"I think Jungkook's hungry. Makes sense, we really haven't had anything since we came here. Do you have any food?" 

Chen nodded, chuckling. "Of course. Come on, _Jungkook._ " 

~~

Jungkook sat uncomfortably in his seat. The human was sat at one end of the table, and everyone was seated at the other. _That_ was a little intimidating. Having three demons and a Cupid intently watching you as you ate really put you on edge. 

The location also was completely different to what Jungkook had in mind. He expected a pink, fluffy dining table surrounded by clouds and angel cakes. What he was sitting in was a darkened room filled with velvet cushions and candlelight only to illuminate faces. It only gave him 50 shades vibes. He looked up. 

_Oh, Jesus- all of them are staring._

__It was the food as well. Now, Jungkook wasn't expecting ravioli (though it was fairly easy to make if you got a packet and stove- although that crossed Yoongi out completely), but _chocolate?_ Just chocolate? And so much of it? Jungkook wasn't sure he could manage it all. _ _

____

He brought up a piece to his lips and bit it off with a snap. He let the piece move and melt in his mouth. Taehyung let out a strangled breath, that went unnoticed by Jungkook. Cupids must have a secret recipe for this sort of thing, he thought, completely blanking Taehyung as he bit his lip. As he snapped off more pieces of chocolate, Jungkook found himself drifting off. 

____

Making chocolate with his mother, Valentines chocolate. _I want to give it to daddy,_ Jungkook had repeated, _I want to give it to daddy._

____

He had been so proud of his chocolate. He stared at his dad's face when he bit a piece off. His dad picked him up, rustling his nose against Jungkook's.

____

Then, he was gone. It was raining. His mother was crying. _Daddy had gone away somewhere,_ she had said. _Where's daddy, where's daddy,_ Jungkook had been crying too. He didn't know why he was crying. _Daddy would come back,_ Jungkook repeated. On and on. Day after day. The days turned into months and years and then one day, Jungkook realised. His father was-

____

Jungkook grunted. A lump had formed in his throat. 

____

He stuffed the Cupid's chocolate into his mouth repeatedly, trying to distract himself from those memories. When he glanced up at the opposite table, he saw the shock painted across their faces. Great, now they knew. 

____

"What? Spying on my emotions again?" Jungkook said a little bitterly. There was silence. 

____

"No, Kookie." Taehyung whispered. "We're sorry, we can't control our emotion reading." 

____

"It's ok." He felt terrible. 

____

The human pushed more chocolate down his throat, not caring what it tasted like. Everything was so bland now. 

____

Bland. Boring. Colourless. Tedious. Dull. Meretricious. Did he need to say anymore to get the demons to butt out of their own business?! 

____

Anger flashed across his mind. Jungkook smoothly pushed it away with a sigh. Getting angry was the last thing he wanted. Taehyung was right. From what Jungkook had saw, it's not like demons could control their 'reading' very easily. 

____

"Hey, Jungkook." Chen called out to him. Jungkook looked up. The Cupid had more chocolate, but this time, it was wrapped inside a golden wrapper. He slid the interesting chocolate to him with his tail. 

____

Jungkook took the chocolate in his hands, and was almost about to push it past his lips when he saw the inside of the wrapper.

____

_Goodnight, Jungkook._

____

Jungkook gave the Cupid a 'really?' look, popping it inside his mouth whole, using his tongue to push it around. Jungkook waited for something to happen. Nothing did, but then again he had never been drugged so he didn't know what it would feel like. 

____

_Maybe he should ask Yoongi. He certainly knew about getting high._

____

"Nothing's happening.. Is something supposed to happen?" Jungkook cocked his head. Chen smirked. 

____

"No, not yet." 

____

Suddenly the Cupid's heart tail was in the air. Jungkook was captivated by it flicking and twisting around itself. It reminded him of those air dancers you saw at car dealerships.

____

And the next second, Jungkook's hands were in the air, squiggling around like seaweed. 

____

The tail moved right.

____

Jungkook's hands swished right. 

____

The tail moved left. 

____

Jungkook's hands swished left. 

____

The tail slammed down. 

____

Jungkook threw his whole body down on the table with a clunk. The demons waited in anticipation, until they heard soft snores coming from the human's mouth.

____

They sat in silence. 

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Yoongi leant back in his chair. All of them didn't. When they burst through Jungkook's kitchen that fateful day they thought they were kidnapping a prick. 

____

Chen stood up, gazing at Jungkook with an evil glint in his eyes. 

____

"So.." he chuckled. "Who wants to do it~?" 

____

Taehyung almost fell out of his chair trying to stand up, throwing his hand out to the Cupid. 

____

"Pick me." 

____

The Cupid looked to the other demons, who were shuffling uncomfortably but didn't move. _Wusses._

____

__Chen slid his hand in his pocket, bringing out a bottle of pink powder. Taehyung raised his eyebrows._ _

____

__"We're going to drug him in his sleep?"_ _

____

__Chen put the bottle in Taehyung's hands._ _

____

__"No~ We're just gonna make him have a wet dream."_ _

____

__"What?!" The three demons exclaimed, spitting out whatever was in their mouths on the Cupid. Chen took his jacket off, scowling yet still capturing the hearts of them all for a split second. What could he say? He fed off of love and lust so he had to be attractive._ _

____

__He strode over to the corner of the room, where a large object was covered by a black sheet. The transporter, they found out after Chen had pulled the sheet off._ _

____

__"Wait, it was there the whole time?!" Yoongi seethed, bringing a fist down on the table. Chen turned to him, furious._ _

____

__"Yes, it was. But if you hadn't noticed, Jungkook was clearly remembering some trauma- and I don't think I'd want to fuck anyone while remembering my dead dad!"_ _

____

__"Not like you have one.." Yoongi muttered. Chen threw his jacket at him._ _

____

__"Shut the fuck up, Yoongi. I'm going out of my way to give you this despite the fact that I was going to use it on my precious Xiumin~" His face softened for a second, before falling again. Namjoon was slightly suspicious._ _

____

__"Then why did you give him chocolate? I saw a full fridge of food when I walked in here." The demon questioned, glancing back at Jungkook. He was sleeping like a baby._ _

____

__"Chocolate boosts your serotonin levels."_ _

____

__"Your what?" Taehyung scoffed, letting his eyes flame._ _

____

__"Serotonin. It helps you get in the mood."_ _

____

__Taehyung's orange eyes widened, shocked by the Cupid's matter-of-fact way of approaching things._ _

____

__"R-right. Then why did you put him to sleep? Surely he would release more.. lust if he was awake?"_ _

____

__"Yeah. But one look at that human and I can tell he has enough dignity not to be gang-banged or masturbate in front of everyone."_ _

____

__Taehyung ran a hand through his hair. The demon's locks momentarily changed colour: from a brown to a striking blonde. He turned the bottle over in his hands, marvelling at the way the powder shimmered._ _

____

__"So how do I give it to him?"_ _

____

__Chen traced a finger on his lips. "Kiss him."_ _

____

__Taehyung jerked his head towards Chen, who was sporting a triumphant grin._ _

____

__"W-what?"_ _

____

__"Dust the powder on your lips, and kiss him."_ _

____

__Taehyung froze. He and Jungkook had kissed before, but only when the human had gone with the flow of the moment. Now that Taehyung had to do it for real he felt a little fear seep into his veins. Yoongi slammed his feet on the floor._ _

____

__"If you're too scared to do it- I will." His eyes shimmered purple. Taehyung held the bottle away from him with a hiss._ _

____

__"I'll do it!"_ _

____

__"Fine.."_ _

____

__The demon licked his lips, walking over to his boyfriend. What was he so scared about? It was Jungkook. A human. No human had ever had any power over him before._ _

____

__Taehyung watched Jungkook breathe steadily, flushed lips parted and the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. He gulped._ _

____

__With shaking fingers he dabbed the powder on his lips. He brought himself down to Jungkook's level. Suddenly his heart was beating out of control. Taehyung pushed a hair out of Jungkook's face. The human was warm._ _

____

__"Oh hurry up." Yoongi droned. Namjoon elbowed him, waving Yoongi away._ _

____

__"Take your time, take your time." He smiled._ _

____

__Taehyung approached Jungkook again, this time with a fierce blush. Now they were matching._ _

____

__He got closer._ _

____

__

____

__And closer._ _

____

__

____

__And closer._ _

____

__

____

__Bump._ _

____

__

____

__Taehyung's lips bumped Jungkook's with more force than he would've liked. He felt something crackle._ _

____

__Taehyung pulled away quickly, looking to Chen for something. Chen shooed him along. The demon was soon drawn into Jungkook's lips again, kissing him more forcefully this time. He liked the way his lips mounded into Jungkook's. In fact, he loved it._ _

____

__He was _this_ close to slipping his tongue inside the younger's mouth when he felt him stir. Taehyung fell back, eyes wide. __

_Wow._

____

__Namjoon and Yoongi were clutching onto each other for dear life, still fangirling at what they just saw. And Taehyung's adorable reaction. They had never seen Taehyung kiss anyone before, and watched in pleasant shock as the demon in front of them wiped the glisten from his lips. He turned to them, with a daze in his eyes._ _

____

__"I th-think that'll be enough- rrr-right?"_ _

____

__Chen nodded, smiling to himself. He may've been a fuckboy, but he still remembered fondly the fluttering feeling that Taehyung was feeling in his chest._ _

____


	11. Chapter 11

  _  
_

_Jungkook woke in a bed. That wasn't his. His eyes darted around._

_  
_

_"Where.. am I?" He pondered out loud, trying to ignore the tingling on his lips. How did that get there?_

_  
_

_His hands ran over the velvet sheets. Everything in this room was either a purple or a deep red. The curtains were drawn, giving the room a warm glow only by the candles on the bedside table._

_  
_

_Was this a kid's room? Jungkook thought to himself._

_  
_

_His horrified eyes soon had spotted a box with simply the word 'Toys' on it. Jungkook didn't think it was a kid's room. His suspicions were confirmed yet again when he noticed the handcuffs hanging on the bedpost. Before Jungkook tried to escape the room in fear for his virginity (yes he was a virgin- despite many of his classmates' original ideas about him being a fuckboy), he was interrupted by someone._

 

_The door swung open, creaking slightly, and revealed Taehyung._

_  
_

_"Oh- Taehyung! Do you know where we are?" Jungkook asked his boyfriend, noticing the weird glint in his eyes. He tried to ignore it as Taehyung slowly approached the bed._

_  
_

_"Taehyung?"_

_  
_

_The demon slowly dragged his tongue on his lips, biting the skin. Then he began taking his tie off. Jungkook stammered._

_  
_

_"Hey! Wh-what're you doing? Taehyung!"_

_  
_

_The younger yelped as Taehyung was suddenly on top of him. He gripped his wrist. "Jungkook," Taehyung breathed in his ear. "If you move I'll.. hit you."_

_  
_

_Jungkook shivered. He used the kid's word for hit._

_  
_

_The demon expertly tied Jungkook's wrists to the bed post. In seconds the human was lying surprised in front of Taehyung, who had left him completely exposed in front of him. Jungkook tried pulling his legs up to cover himself. He was feeling more vulnerable by the second, especially with Taehyung raking his eyes over him, eyes shining with purple. However he had forgotten the demon's warning. Taehyung was quick to grip Jungkook's chin._

_  
_

_"What did I say, Jungkookie~? If you move, I'll hit you."_

_  
_

_Jungkook became stone-still, heart juddering like crazy. He didn't dare move. Taehyung chuckled, obviously sensing the emotions that Jungkook was feeling. He dragged his hands over Jungkook's chest. The demon gave him a smirk, teasingly tugging at the strings of his jumper._

_  
_

_"Wha.." Jungkook's mind swam, overwhelmed with the feeling of Taehyung's fingers. The demon brought a fingertip to Jungkook's lips, pulling back to show him the pink powder that dusted them. He was confused, until Taehyung gave him a grin._

_  
_

_"Do you know what this is? It's Cupid's dust."_

_  
_

_"What does it- aah!"_

_  
_

_Taehyung's eyes became dark. His voice raised, and reverberated around the room. "Did I say you could speak?"_

_  
_

_Jungkook shivered, trying to cope now that Taehyung's hand had slid under his jumper. The demon's fingertips were becoming too much for the human, and he could feel blood start streaming down below. Taehyung relished in that. He brought his fingertips up higher, then raked his nails down the human's skin. The muscles underneath Taehyung's touch twitched and spasmsed._

_  
_

_"It makes you become highly suggestible.. Jungkookie. If you have it when you're sleeping- can you guess what you have? I'll reward you if you get it right, Heaven and Hell's Pet."_

_  
_

_Jungkook couldn't think, nevermind solve some Cupid Dust problem. But he didn't have much choice, and wracked his brain for the answer to the demon's question, who had taken to stroking the inside of thighs. The blood was definitely rushing down there now, and that was exactly what Taehyung wanted._

_  
_

_"A... a.. a wet d-dream?" He guessed. Luckily. Taehyung's grin spread from ear to ear._

_  
_

_"Well done, my Kookie~" he beamed. "It means that you can't leave here without releasing lust."_

_  
_

_Jungkook's face froze. Then, he screamed. Taehyung was quick to slam a hand over his mouth. He stared up at the demon's tousled hair, and the way Taehyung smirked down at him completely laid out on the bed. It sent his heart into his throat. Taehyung slowly lifted Jungkook's legs up with a glint in his eyes._

_  
_

_"Don't worry, Kookie, I'll take care of you~"_

~~

"No~" Jungkook moaned quietly. Namjoon glanced at him, surprised to find his legs... twitching? "Not there~"

 

Namjoon stood up, swiftly walking out of the room with a blush on his cheeks. As he opened the door to the outside, the demons and Cupid were eager to hear from him.

 

"Well?" Yoongi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "How is he?"

 

Namjoon nodded. "Yeah, he's great."

 

The entourage sighed in relief.

 

"Apart from moaning and twitching."

 

Taehyung practically melted onto the floor. The demon's whines could be heard from Satan's palace, the Cupid thought to himself, kicking him with a suede boot. 

 

"Fuck.." Taehyung whimpered, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. He looked up at them all. They watched as his eyes morphed from purple to black.

 

"Let me in."

 

Two people in the vicinity were spooked by the murderous intent seeping off his voice. One of them wasn't impressed. Their voice went even darker.

 

"No, you horn dog." Yoongi spat, guarding the door like a little dog. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

 

Taehyung threw one glance at the mirror Chen had kindly produced out of nowhere. He threw his hands up.

 

"I look great, as usual. Now let me in."

 

"You're turned on. Now back off. I'm fearing for Jungkook and his hips here." 

 

The group had decided that the person least likely to pounce on the human was to watch Jungkook in his little dream. And by watch, they agreed that meant facing away from Jungkook and focusing on something else. Chen was strictly crossed out seeing as he was a Cupid and Cupid's 'milk any human they find dry', as Taehyung put it. He had also refused to let Yoongi go anywhere near Jungkook because he had made a move on him even though he knew about Taehyung's little crush. Unfortunately the demon was crossed out for that very reason. 

 

That left Namjoon. A thousand years of Yoongi meant that he was constantly waking up in slut houses or left scraping cum over his favourite shirts. But that didn't do anything for Jungkook. He was special. Namjoon had caught himself staring at his small sleeping figure five times in that fifteen minutes, and he was terrified he would do something he would regret. 

 

"I think we all should stay out here until he... wakes up." 

 

"Why's that?" Taehyung started shoving Yoongi. "Why. Should. I. Do. Anything. You. Say?!"

 

"Because Namjoon's started getting turned on too~" Chen teased, tail flicking happily in the air. Namjoon tutted and tried to hide the purple that was seeping into his eyes. 

 

"I'm a demon too. I can get turned on by this sort of thing." He reluctantly admitted. 

 

Taehyung kicked the wall with the fury of a thousand harpies. He continued to do so until a pink flame was chucked in his face. 

 

"Ow! Who the fuck did that?!" 

 

"I did." Baekhyun glowered down at him. Taehyung sneered at the Cupid, and noticed Xiumin trailing behind him. 

 

"What are you doing here?!"

 

"Aw~ I'm sorry, Tae~" Xiumin pouted. "Baekhyun made me tell him where you guys were~" 

 

Yoongi approached the Xiumin and grabbed his collar, steam seeping off his clothes. He was about to punch him when Xiumin let out a moan of pain. Yoongi's face went white. The demon slammed into the opposite wall.

 

"You.. You! You fucking Cupid!" He pointed a finger at Xiumin accusingly. "Don't you have any self-control?!"

 

The Cupid scoffed. "Says you? Don't you remember what happened last time you came here?" He ran his tongue over his teeth. 

 

Yoongi's face went as bright as a tomato. Xiumin laughed, bringing a hand up to tuck his hair behind his ear. Yoongi's face went even redder. 

 

"All of you Cupids ganged up on me! It's no wonder I-"

 

"AAAH!" A shout was heard from inside the room.

 

Everyone looked towards the door. Taehyung flung himself towards it, taking advantage of Yoongi's shock. After fumbling with the door handle he threw the door open and jerked his head around looking for Jungkook. The rest of them trailed in, just in time to see Jungkook fall off his chair. Said human was red in the cheeks. He spotted the group. 

 

"You.. it.." He spotted Taehyung. "Oh fucking hell!" Jungkook scrambled behind a chair. The human quivered and tried to cover the sticky mess that was in his sweatpants. He failed miserably. Taehyung had to be restrained just watching the flustered boy with his shaking legs, eyes lidded, breath frantic, and _oh_ , so sweet lips slightly parted. 

 

"Taehyung get a grip! None of us want to see you fuck Jungkook!" Namjoon bellowed. He began edging towards the human, who seemed to be recalling bad memories. 

 

"Um, I wouldn't mind~" Chen giggled, jumping away from Taehyung's snappy teeth. "Ooh~ Feisty~" 

 

Jungkook hid himself under the table, face still flushed and legs still shaking. Why were they still shaking? It's not like Taehyung had actually- 

 

"Jungkook." Namjoon appeared next to him. Jungkook choked, backing away from him until he hit someone. He heard a deep, familiar voice greeting him- Yoongi. Immediately the human made an attempt to escape, but was swiftly caught by the two demons. 

 

"Listen, we don't want to make anything harder than it needs to be." Namjoon softly spoke, trying to calm him. It had the opposite effect.

 

"We just need to collect all your-" Jungkook shoved a hand in Yoongi's face. 

 

"No! Fuck off, Yoongi!" Jungkook hoarsely shouted. "Drop dead and stay dead, you son of a bitch!" 

 

Yoongi's expression went dark. The demon gripped both of Jungkook's wrists forcefully, banging them against the floor. 

 

"YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" He bellowed. "DIDN'T WE HAVE THIS CONVERSATION THE DAY WE MET?! YOUR SORRY ASS IS TENS OF RANKS BELOW ME! YOU CAN'T SAY FUCK ALL AGAINST ME!" 

 

Jungkook struggled to keep his composure against Yoongi's sheer strength and gave up, whimpering slightly. Namjoon patted his shoulder, bringing out a vial. Jungkook scrunched his eyes shut. 

 

"Don't worry, Jungkook. We'll be gentle." Namjoon assured him. Jungkook, on the other hand, went into panic. He began thrashing around and kicking the two demons. Unbeknownst to them, Jungkook had just remembered part of his little dream. Yoongi soon realised. 

 

"Oh, for fucks sake, Namjoon! You had to choose the one line that's nearly always gonna be in Cupid's Dust Dreams!" He droned, holding  Jungkook's feet down. The other demon was busy chanting a spell, and after waving a hand over Jungkook's body he sighed. 

 

"There. Now he should be calmer at least." 

 

Namjoon was right. Jungkook had completely calmed down. Even Jungkook himself was confused as to why he was so calm. Yoongi took one look at Namjoon before grabbing Jungkook's sweatpants. 

 

"Thanks to your little remark, Jungkook," Yoongi smirked. "I won't be as gentle." 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus this is a mess I'm so sorry lmao

"Let me see Jungkook!!" Taehyung screamed, fighting against the invisible bonds Baekhyun had placed on him. The Cupid laughed.

 

"That's funny, Taehyung. We all know what you're gonna do the minute you see your precious little _boyfriend_. How long have you known him anyway?"

 

Taehyung pursed his lips. The two had only met a couple of days ago, but Taehyung had taken notice of Jungkook way before that. He had known Jungkook since he could make ravioli, but only saw him as a cute kid. It was only until he was older that the demon had caught his demonic heart beating wildly when Jungkook laughed at a joke with his classmates, or got an A on his exam. Or when his heart filled with jealously at the sight of Jungkook with another girl, or even another guy. That Chanyeol especially pissed him off. The way he would turn up at Jungkook's house uninvited or at night to sneak in his room was a little more than suspicious. Taehyung had wanted to rip him apart at several occasssions. 

 

"Years." He spoke truthfully, head wilting a little. 

 

"How long has he known you?" Baekhyun asked softly. Taehyung grunted. 

 

"A couple of days." 

 

The Cupid sighed deeply. Then he looked over at Jungkook, Namjoon, and Yoongi preparing to do the _extraction_. He released the bonds, and Taehyung fell on the floor with a thud. 

 

"I think they're gonna make a move on your boyfriend, Taehyung. If you're half the demon I think you are, you would stop them." 

 

And with that Baekhyun had whooshed out of the room. Xiumin and Chen were gone too. Taehyung scowled at Yoongi's back, and slid under the table, wind rushing through his hair and Baekhyun's words at his back. Yoongi turned to him with a look of surprise and Taehyung shoved the demon out the way. 

 

"Move it, Yoongi. I'm doing it." He held an arm protectively over Jungkook's torso.

 

Yoongi stared a while at the red in his friend's eyes before scooching away, holding his hands up in surrender. He thought it was funny seeing Taehyung with so much determination over a human. Just one human. 

 

Jungkook opened his eyes at the familiar voice and almost passed out from fear.

 

"Taehyung." Jungkook felt tears prick in his eyes. He had never felt so scared in his life. "I'm so scared, Taehyung. You were doing all kinds of horrible things and I.. I.. I was so scared!" 

 

Taehyung held back his own tears, feeling floods of emotion coming from Jungkook. Yoongi and Namjoon had obviously felt it too, because they had stood up and given the two their own space. Taehyung's heart cracked. Jungkook was so scared. He was so scared and this time it didn't please Taehyung like any other human would. He couldn't bare to see Jungkook like this. 

 

"I know, baby, I know." He clutched his hand, shocked at how cold it was. Fucking Namjoon must've put a calming spell on him. "I know, I know."

 

"I don't want to do it, Tae, I don't want to! Don't make me!" Jungkook sobbed, eyes red. He held a hand over his face and blushed in embarrassment. Taehyung squeezed his hand tighter. 

 

"If you want to get Chantelle-" 

 

"Chanyeol."

 

"-back, we need to do this. But you can do it yourself, ok? I won't look and I'll block everyone out for you." 

 

Jungkook took a deep breath and shed more tears at the care Taehyung was showing for him. Nobody had shown that kind of care to him before, and it genuinely warmed his heart and filled him with courage. He grasped the vial tightly. The demon spread his hands out and grunted, twitching in pain. A black aura emitted from the demon's hands, spreading out over the both of them and blocking the outside off. Taehyung breathed.

 

"O..k, Jungkookie, y-you can do it now." He struggled to speak, hands shaking and eyes firmly closed. Jungkook quickly stuck a hand down his pants and tried to block out the panting demon in front of him.

 

_Don't get turned on don't get turned on don't get turned on,_ he chanted to himself as he carefully put _that_ in the vial. Jungkook jerked his head around, trying to find something to wipe his fingers on.  Come on, come on! Taehyung would look soon! 

 

"You done yet?" 

 

Jungkook turned back to find Taehyung with his eyes wide open, and staring at his fingers with a look of intriguement. He frantically grabbed the table cloth, desperate to wipe his fingers when... something warm and wet closed down on them.

 

Jungkook's heart leapt into his mouth as he just stared at Taehyung's eyes, a mixture of purple and pink. The demon let go of Jungkook's fingers with a pop. 

 

"All gone." 

 

~~

 

Taehyung beamed at his two fellow demon friends. He humming a light tune. The demon was in a cheerful mood now that they were on the transporter. Yoongi glared out over the pink clouds and wished they would run red with the blood of his enemies. 

 

"Yoongi." Namjoon sighed, twirling a cloud in his palm. He was practising his magic, air magic, as Namjoon had told Jungkook. 

 

" _What?_ " Yoongi spat. 

 

"I can feel your passion to kill Taehyung from over here. Please tone your rage down a little bit. We're nearly there anyway." 

 

Yoongi huffed and crossed his legs again. The demon stared daggers at Taehyung, before roughly glancing over at Jungkook. The youngest out of all of them (by far) was now wearing a pink suit that matched the Cupid's. His previous sweatpants and jumper had been too dirty to wear- and Yoongi knew exactly why. It pissed him off. Still, seeing Jungkook in a suit was a consolation. 

 

_Black suits him better,_ Yoongi thought. _That kid better choose the demon side so I can torment him forever._

 

Ah yes, there was still the question of what Jungkook would do after the 100 days were up. It was assumed that he would skeddadle back to the human realm, but since kicking it off with Taehyung Yoongi wasn't so sure. Despite being the grumpy shit he was he could see the love in their eyes and knew that nothing could truly come in between them- apart from Yoongi of course, and any other demon or angel or Cupid or celestial being. 

 

Humans were just so vulnerable to everything. They could be influenced so easily by any other-worldly being that decided to. It wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when. First and foremost Jungkook was Satan's pet. Heaven and Hell's Pet. How was Taehyung going to deal with the wrath of both Heaven and Hell? 

 

His musings were brought to a halt as the transporter stopped suddenly. One by one, they exited the pink cloud train and watched it chuga choo choo away into the sky. Jungkook awed at _another_ palace. But this time, it was Heaven's Palace. 

 

It was taller than the sky and the stars above it, garnished with silver and gold jewels and smoothed down to a white marble. The epitome of perfection. Jungkook was in complete awe of the spectacular scene in front of him, the sheer power-

 

"Jungkook. This is the back door." Namjoon interrupted his line of thought. Jungkook was still in complete awe while wondering what the _front_ would look like. 

 

He took a few steps forward onto the white steps. The demons stayed behind. Jungkook turned around to them in confusion. 

 

"What's wrong? Are we not going in?" He asked them, cocking his head. Taehyung shook his head and let his hair fly. 

 

"We can't go in there, Kookie~ It'll burn us~"

 

Jungkook choked. "Then why are we here?! Why are you here?!" 

 

"We came to wish you luck and... oh, you should probably have this." Namjoon rustled in his duck backpack, pulling a box out. Jungkook stared, intrigued by the object which seemed to bring some distaste to the group. 

 

"Ew. Where'd you get one of them anyway." Yoongi waved at it with a talon. "Which angel had to fall victim to you this time?" 

 

"No one. I made this artificially." 

 

He swiftly opened the box to reveal... angel wings?! 

 

Taehyung tutted. With two fingers he picked the wings up and pushed them towards Jungkook. The human threw his hands up to protect himself, but soon found himself floating. 

 

"Woa!" He gawked at his feet, just above the ground. Jungkook haphazardly felt behind him to pleasantly surprise himself with the feeling of fluffy feathers. "Am I an angel?!" 

 

"No." Taehyung spat. "They're temporary to make sure people don't recognise you. Do you have the perfume as well?" 

 

Namjoon brandished a black bottle. After Taehyung had plucked it from his hands, he sprayed it over Jungkook. Said human inhaled. He could smell flowers and fresh linen. Taehyung slammed the bottle in his hand, bringing him back to the surface with a thump. 

 

"Jungkookie. You have to spray this every hour, or else your human scent will start to reappear."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, humans smell pretty enticing. If you thought the Cupids were bad just see how an angel would react to you. Actually don't. I don't want to have to scrape your body off the floor." Taehyung trailed off. Jungkook deadpanned, but was soon ignored by the demons, who were deciding how long Jungkook would stay in Heaven's Palace. 

 

"Five hours. In five hours you better be out here with Chantelle- or else we'll riot."

 

Jungkook was too scared of how the demons would riot, so he nodded and strode into the Heaven's Palace. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Have you seen the new Heaven and Hell's Pet?" 

 

"Yeah, he looks like a keeper doesn't he? I'm really looking forward to knowing him." 

 

"Really? I'm looking forward to fucking him. Anyone who's Satan's Pet has a lot of potential." 

 

Jungkook felt bile come up. Before he could hear anymore of the angels' conversation, he was in a main corridor. Luckily not many people were around. Jungkook assumed they were out looking for him, so he took the opportunity to scan the staircases and walls, frantically searching for his friend anywhere. Ten minutes later he was chewing his nails. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He hoarsely whispered to himself. Where was Chanyeol? He was with Jimin, and that's all Jungkook knew. Was he ok? Was he even still Chanyeol? Five hours seemed like a lot of time now, but that would soon diminish in this giant palace. It wasn't swarming with angels, and even though he wore his own wings, it was only a matter of time before somebody-

 

Jungkook flung himself to the floor. His heart jumped into his throat. Silky words filled the air and sent jitters up his spine. Jungkook could only guess, trembling slightly. Behind the Corinthian pillar, his shaking eyes traced the lines of the column to calm himself, and the artistic landscapes nearly distracted him. Then another familiar voice sent his pulse higher than the heavens. 

 

"He's here right now? Where?" 

 

Jungkook crawled on his hands and knees to an alcove like a trapped animal. Jimin was here. He was here, and he was going to-

 

"We don't know, we've been looking for him as soon as his half assed scent entered the palace. The demons tried to mask him with something." 

 

"Oh, really?" Jimin's voice was still an echo. "Call off the search."

 

"What? Why?" 

 

Jungkook waited in heated anticipation. The fluctuations of pitch in the angel's voice affected him in the worst way. 

 

"There's no point. Jungkook won't come out easily- will you, Jungkook?"

 

 


End file.
